The Fire Of BloodClan
by wolfwarrior5
Summary: Sequel to Damaged. Rapidfire has been captured by Fox, leader of BloodClan,and she feels she needs to escape. But how? She is lost in this new world, with no where to run, and no where to hide. Survive. That's all she needs to do. Live like a rouge again.
1. Allegiances

The Fire Of BloodClan

Allegiances

BLOODCLAN

Leader

Fox - Pitch black tom with dark yellow eyes.

Deputy

Crow - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Warriors

Shadow - Light black tom with midnight blue eyes, Rapidfire's guard

Ice - Black she-cat with lighter gray markings on her back, blue eyes

Frost - White and black she-cat with ice blue eyes

Night - Small black she-cat with green eyes

Hawk - Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, one front paw is white

Rapidfire - Orange she-cat with large green eyes, hostage, from ThunderClan

Snow - White furred she-cat with blue eyes

Roan - Short haired tom with patchy black and white pelt, unusually small green eyes

Fang - Grey tabby tom with light brown eyes

Stream - Sleek light grey tom with blue eyes

Cliff - Brown cat with darker brown stripes, yellow eyes

Sky - Charcoal gray tom with dark green eyes and one white paw

Queens

Raven - Black she cat with light gray eyes

Leaf - Light brown she-cat with yellow eyes, mother to four kits, Sky's mate

Elders

Flower - Light grey she-cat with green eyes

Scratch - Dark orange tom with dark brown eyes, brother to Claw

Claw - Pale ginger tabby tom with light brown eyes, brother to Scratch

Apprentices

Mouse - Small brown she-cat with light green eyes, sister to River, Thorn and Badger

River - Dark grey tom with dark green eyes, brother to Mouse, Thorn and Badger

Thorn - Light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, brother to Mouse, River and Badger

Badger - Grey-black tom with dark yellow eyes, brother to Mouse, River and Thorn

**Hey everyone! Finally, I managed to post this! :D Did I get everyone's cats right?? Oh yeah, and you might have noticed that I changed the color 'silver' to 'light grey'. Sorry, I'm just trying to make it sound as 'Erin Hunter-like' as possible! ^-^' So, look out for chapter 1! It's coming out soon!! Oh yeah, to kristaa-kid, WarriorsRockMyWorld, Pinetail, FantasyFan5813 and Flowerdapple, I'm really sorry that I had to post this! I waited for your Private Messages, or reviews, telling me the details of your cats, but it never came, so I just posted this instead... Sorry... T-T I did wait for you and send you Private Messages about it... But oh well... :S **

Many thanks to all my reviewers and all your suggestions!! They were great! Thanks! :D And thanks for all the great cats too!! XD

Many thanks to **Melody Moon - Spyre - Melody.K** for the Story and Author Alerts and the Favorite Story and Author adds! Thanks! :D

Many thanks to **Hawkrain** for adding me to your Author Alert List! :D Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Rapidfire opened her large green eyes slowly. She eyed her surroundings casually, letting every detail of the dense forest sink into her head. She stretched luxuriously, enjoying the warmth of the morning sun on her back. Her eyes flickered to the dark black lump of fur sleeping next to her. She watched the rise and fall of his chest, and wrinkled her nose in disgust at her captor. She lifted her head and parted her jaws. Squirrel. She stalked toward a large oak, where a young squirrel sat, staring at a pile of leaves thoughtfully. She waited, then pounced. She grabbed the creature in her jaws, then broke its neck, killing it. She felt it go limp in her mouth, felt blood on her tongue.

"Care to share it with me?" Came an amused voice. Rapidfire turned to Fox, with the squirrel in her mouth. She narrowed her eyes at the black cat, then shook her head. She padded away from him, then settled down and began to eat her squirrel daintily, her back to him. Fox sighed. She-cats, he would never understand them.

"BloodClan is nearby," he meowed, trying to start a conversation. Rapidfire's ears pricked, and she turned around to glare at him. The BloodClan leader shrugged at her. Rapidfire turned back to her squirrel, and continued eating it. Fox just watched the young she-cat eat her meal. Then he looked back at the scenery ahead.

"Do you think you could ever grow to like me?" He asked her, looking at the forest ahead. He heard her swallow.

"Frankly, no," she meowed bitterly. She got up, leaving a few squirrel bones and fur behind. Fox shut his eyes.

"I thought so," he sighed, then added, "let's get going."

*********************************************************************************************

The two cats arrived at BloodClan, which was a crack leading inside a boulder. The crack, or hole, was big enough for a cat to walk through, and it was at the corner of the boulder.

"This is BloodClan," the BloodClan leader stated proudly, which received no response from his captive. He ignored this, and went in, padding into the hole casually. Rapidfire followed cautiously, ready to attack if necessary. The cave-like place was bright, due to the top of the cave having a large crack in the middle, exposing the dark place to sunlight. Above was probably a forest, Rapidfire thought, and looked around. The BloodClan camp was well protected otherwise. Only then did she notice the many cats walking around, or sleeping. The cats that were awake immediately looked at her, and Rapidfire instantly decided she didn't like them. Their eyes narrowed at her, some were growling softly. Fox jumped onto a rock jutting out from the ground, which Rapidfire decided was the BloodClan Highrock.

"I've brought back our captive! This is Rapidfire, daughter of Firestar! Our revenge is complete!" Fox yowled proudly, receiving yowls of agreement from BloodClan. Rapidfire bristled slightly. She was like some kind of prize to them.

"I've decided that Shadow will be her guard. He is a strong, trustworthy cat," he added, and received more agreeing yowls. A light black tom with cold blue eyes stood up, looked at Fox, then nodded. He turned his gaze to Rapidfire, who shuddered. He smirked, just a little. Rapidfire curled her lips into a snarl, she did not like this cat. She knew these types, they were the kind who liked to be in control. He padded up to her.

"Follow me," he said, his voice cold and ordering. Rapidfire glared at him, but all the same followed him. There was a large hole in a wall at the back of the cave, with enough space for a cat to walk in a small circle. He motioned for her to go inside. Growling, the she-cat went in reluctantly. There was moss covering the would be cold hard ground. Rapidfire couldn't help but widen her eyes, then cautiously, she laid down on the moss, then stretched, purring a little at the nice feeling of the soft moss under her. She heard a small chuckle of amusement come from outside her den. Fox dung. She forgot about her stupid guard. She got up and bristled. Her guard turned around and dark blue met green.

"What are you laughing at, scum?" Rapidfire hissed, sheathing and unsheathing her claws menacingly. He just turned back around.

"A fight would not be advisable," he meowed simply, his voice calm. This, however, only angered the hot-tempered she-cat.

"If I wasn't surrounded by this many cats, I would've ripped your ears out, you piece of-"

"Aaah, Rapidfire! I trust you and Shadow are getting along?" Meowed Fox cheerfully, padding up suddenly and peeking at the angry warrior from outside her prison. She smiled sweetly at him, digging her claws into the ground.

"Of course we are!" She beamed, then added under her breath bitterly, "just like dogs and cats would." Fox obviously heard this remark, because he narrowed his yellow eyes to slits and glared at Shadow. Shadow gazed at him calmly, a challenging look in his midnight blue eyes.

"Are you disturbing her?" Fox demanded calmly, but there was a deadly tone to his voice. Shadow looked at him calmly and opened his mouth to speak, but Rapidfire beat him to it.

"Yes he is! He called me scum and fox dung," she cried innocently, receiving a furious glare from Shadow. Fox looked at Shadow, growling.

"I see. Shadow, for disturbing our captive, you will go hunt for the clan. Take her with you," he ordered and padded off. Shadow narrowed his eyes, and Rapidfire grinned innocently. Shadow turned his angry gaze to the young she-cat.

"I swear when I get you alone, I will kill-"

"SHADOW!" Someone yowled. Shadow whipped around to see Fox glaring warningly at him from the other side of the cave. Shadow growled and laid down on the floor, muttering angrily. Rapidfire burst into laughter, rolling onto her back and grinning widely. Then she got up and grinned maliciously at her guard.

"Go on! Say something! I dare you to! You know you want to," she teased him. Shadow's tail was flicking angrily, a sign that he was irritated.

"I am not going to say anything," he growled, glaring at Fox, who was talking to another cat. Rapidfire laughed.

"But you just did!" She meowed, purring with laughter. Shadow just let out a furious growl and closed his eyes. He breathed slowly, inhale, exhale. Keep your cool. Don't let an immature she-cat bother you. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he jumped several feet in the air, yowling in pain. He whipped around, snarling. Rapidfire stood there, her orange paw pinning his light black tail down, her eyes shining with excitement, her tail swishing and her mouth stretched in a wide smile. Her claws were out. Shadow turned back, looking for Fox. Rapidfire peeked out as well, and saw him walk out of the cave with the cat he was talking to earlier. Rapidfire's green eyes widened in terror and she took a step back. Shadow chuckled darkly. He stalked up to her and stood in front of her, towering over the trembling she-cat. She brought herself up bravely.

"I'm not afraid of you," she hissed, staring at him right in the eye. He flexed his claws and leaned in close to her ear.

"I didn't ask you to be," he whispered, amusement tainting his voice. Rapidfire shuddered, and couldn't help bristling in fear. He chuckled and looked at her. She knew what she saw in his eyes. Superiority. Power. Suddenly, anger overpowered fear, and the young she cat lunged at him, hissing, claws out. She knocked the air out of him and he fell tho the ground, gasping for air like a fish out of water.

"You won't be so lucky the next time," Rapidfire snarled, eyes blazing. Shadow stood up, snarling as well and was just about to lunge at her when someone interrupted.

"Hey Shadow, I don't think Fox gave you permission to hurt the newcomer," came a voice. Shadow whipped around and Rapidfire leaned to her right to get a better look at the new cat. It was a black she cat with lighter gray markings on her back. Her ice blue eyes were staring intently at Shadow, daring him to answer back. Shadow growled and glared at her.

"It's none of your business, Ice," he snarled, blue eyes blazing. Ice merely smiled.

"It's none of mine, but it's definitely Fox's, so you won't mind if I tell him, right?" Ice meowed sweetly. Shadow glared at the interfering she cat and just flopped down onto the ground, closing his eyes and pretending to go to sleep. Ice stuck her tongue out at him, then grinned at Rapidfire. Rapidfire flattened her ears, a little taken aback. She hadn't expected a BloodClan cat to stick up for her instead of one of her Clanmates. Rapidfire slowly smiled at her.

"Rapidfire, right?" The she cat asked, a curious grin on her face. Rapidfire nodded, glad to have a friend.

"Do you want to share a rabbit?" Ice asked, staring at her intently. Rapidfire nodded, suddenly feeling ravenous. Ice grinned and went away for a while, then returned, dragging a rabbit towards her. Shadow's nose twitched and he stirred a little. Ice laid down onto the ground, then beckoned for Rapidfire to join her. Rapidfire padded over, but before she lay down, she nudged Shadow with a paw, and received a muffled grunt from the BloodClan warrior. Ice giggled as Rapidfire flopped down on the ground and started eating the rabbit hungrily. When they finished eating the rabbit, Rapidfire gave a contented purr, stretching happily. Ice grinned, before patting her tummy with a paw.

"Best meal I've had in days," she giggled. Rapidfire laughed and looked at her new friend.

"If you think that was good, you should try the rabbits in the forest," she purred, then almost immediately, her eyes clouded with pain, and she stopped smiling. Ice looked at the young warrior sympathetically, and rested her tail on Rapidfire's shoulder comfortingly. Rapidfire sighed sadly, resting her head on her paws. Iced crawled next to her, and looked at her concernedly. Rapidfire let her thoughts drift to a certain golden brown warrior. I hope he's having a better life than I am, she thought sadly.

"Left behind someone you loved?" Ice whispered quietly. Rapidfire stared at her in shock. How did she know? Ice laughed sadly.

"You're not the only one," she meowed, her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. Rapidfire flattened her ears and rested a paw on Ice awkwardly, in a gesture of comfort. She brought her paw back, and stood up. Ice stood up as well, suddenly looking bright and cheerful again.

"You want me to introduce you to the other cats of BloodClan?" Ice suddenly meowed excitedly. Rapidfire shrugged and grinned.

"Sure!" She meowed cheerfully. Ice grinned and padded off toward a group of cats, who were talking excitedly. Rapidfire followed Ice, secretly feeling a little excited.

**Hey everyone! Chapter 1 is up, hope you like it! :D**

Many thanks to **cRyInGt3aRs-lEoPArDsTAr** for reviewing! Yes, finally! XD And no, you don't sound lowly! To tell you the truth, I couldn't wait to upload it either!! XD Thanks again!! :D


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Ice and Rapidfire arrived at the group of cats, Ice arriving first and meowing a friendly greeting. The cats turned to her and immediately grinned. Ice is probably the most friendliest cat in the clan, Rapidfire thought amusedly. They stared curiously at Rapidfire.

"Hi, are you the captive?" A white she-cat asked, her blue eyes gazing at Rapidfire thoughtfully. Rapidfire nodded, just a little annoyed that they referred to her as 'the captive'.

"What's your name?" A small black she-cat asked curiously.

"Rapidfire," Rapidfire announced clearly, receiving nods and thoughtful looks from the gathered she-cats. Suddenly, Ice stepped forward and grinned.

"Rapidfire, meet Snow, Night, and Frost," she meowed, introducing the three she-cats that were smiling at Rapidfire. Hmm, maybe they aren't so bad after all, Rapidfire thought happily. Night stepped forward.

"I'm the best fighter in the clan," she declared, for fun. Snow and Frost pounced on her, bowling her over, and the three she cats purred with laughter. Rapidfire couldn't help laughing as well.

"She wishes," Frost purred, batting Night on the head gently. Night hissed playfully as Snow head butted Night lightly.

"Well, these are some of the she-cats of BloodClan," Ice added, grinning at Rapidfire. Rapidfire nodded.

"Come on, Rapidfire, we'll go see the nursery," Ice meowed and dashed off toward another large hole in a boulder, where two queens were lying down peacefully. One was asleep. Four kits the size of apprentices were tumbling around. One landed at Rapidfire's paws. It was a surprisingly small brown she-kit, but she was probably the age of an apprentice. She looked up at Rapidfire fearfully. Rapidfire looked at her kindly.

"Hi, what's your name?" Rapidfire asked gently. The she-kit smiled at Rapidfire shyly.

"M-Mouse," she stammered and got bowled over by a larger male kit.

"Yeah, 'cause she's so small," he laughed, ruffling her fur. Mouse bristled fiercely.

"Shut up, River!" She snarled, eyes blazing. River stuck his tongue out at her mischievously.

"She'll grow, she's still young," Rapidfire pointed out, smiling at the two cats. Now Mouse stuck her tongue out at River, who looked up at Rapidfire.

"But she won't be a good fighter!" He protested. Mouse hung her head sadly.

"But she could be a fast hunter, maybe the best in the clan," Rapidfire meowed. Mouse looked up, a determined glow in her eyes.

"Yeah! I'll be the best hunter in the clan!" She squeaked confidently. Rapidfire licked the top of the kit's head fondly.

"Good luck," she grinned and padded over to Ice, who was talking to a light brown queen. The queen looked at Rapidfire, smiling gently at the young cat. The motherly cat reminded Rapidfire of Goldenflower, and the warrior immediately felt sad.

"Rapidfire, is it?" The queen asked, her voice kind and caring. Rapidfire nodded.

"Rapidfire, this is Leaf. She's the mother of Mouse, River, Thorn and Badger," Ice explained, lifting a paw at the four young cats play-fighting. Rapidfire nodded, looking at the cats tumbling about. At that moment, Shadow walked in with a plump shrew in his jaws. He shot a glare at Rapidfire before putting it down in front of Leaf. Rapidfire grinned smugly.

"Thank you, Shadow," the queen meowed gratefully. Shadow nodded, his blue eyes glued to the young cats. Suddenly, River pushed Mouse a little too hard, and she bowled into Shadow, landing at his paws. She groaned, rubbing her head with a paw. Shadow stiffened and inhaled sharply. Rapidfire eyed him curiously, Shadow was obviously not used to kits. Mouse looked up at Shadow and her eyes widened. The two cats stared at each other, both not reacting, Mouse too scared to move, and Shadow, his heart thudding and blue eyes wide. Rapidfire sighed, padded over and gently scooped up Mouse with a paw, bringing her back to the other kits. River started bristling and he glared at Shadow, lips curled into a snarl.

"Don't you even think of hurting my sister, rouge! I'll kill you!" The young cat snarled, flexing his claws. Shadow's eyes widened. Rapidfire padded up and stood in front of Shadow, bristling at River.

"He wasn't going to hurt her!" She snarled angrily, green eyes shining with fury. River's eyes widened, then nodded, slowly, and muttered an apology.

"River! How rude of you! Shadow brings us food every day, and this is how you thank him?" Leaf scolded her kit angrily. Shadow's eyes looked sad, and dull. Rapidfire looked at Shadow concernedly and knew there were many things the young cat was hiding. Shadow got up silently.

"It's alright. I'll go," he meowed quietly, and padded off without another word. Rapidfire shot a worried look at Ice, and Ice nodded. Rapidfire dashed off to find Shadow. She dashed out of BloodClan, panting. She parted her jaws, waiting for a scent. Her eyes shot open, she got it! She ran, following the scent, until she arrived at a stream. She looked around wildly until something bowled into her and pinned her down. Rapidfire looked up fearfully at her attacker. It was Shadow, eyes narrowed and teeth bared. His eyes widened when he saw Rapidfire, and he released her, growling softly. He padded to the stream and sat down by it.

"Why did you stick up for me?" He asked quietly. Rapidfire got up, giving her ruffled fur a few brief licks.

"I don't really know. I guess it's because you weren't going to harm her," she admitted, grinning. She came over and sat next to him. Their pelts brushed accidently, and Shadow stiffened. Rapidfire looked at him, a playful smile on her face.

"You're not used to close contact, or kits, are you?" She asked curiously. Shadow looked down in embarrassment. Rapidfire smiled, and looked at the stream.

"Just now, River called you... rouge. You're not from BloodClan, are you?" Rapidfire meowed quietly. Shadow sighed, closing his eyes slowly.

"I was not born here. I was born in a forest, my parents were rouges. When I was old enough to take care of myself, my parents left. They went to live with Twolegs, and asked me to come," he chuckled. "I guess I didn't like those disgusting pellets they fed their pets, so I decided to stay in the forest. I grew up by myself, training and learning every day. One day, Fox came. He said he had been watching me, said I was a good hunter, and fighter. He wanted me to come join his 'Clan'. I had nothing there, so I agreed. I haven't been here long, so I guess those cats don't really trust me yet," he meowed, watching the small fish in the stream. Rapidfire frowned.

"Then why did Fox appoint you as my guard? Why did he call you trustworthy?" She asked, confused. Shadow snorted, his eyes shining furiously.

"It's a test, to see if I'm loyal enough," Shadow spat angrily, his claws digging into the soft earth. Rapidfire rested her tail on his shoulder in an effort to calm him down. He sighed and retracted his claws. Rapidfire got up.

"Come on. Let's go back," Rapidfire meowed gently. Shadow nodded, then got up, and the two cats walked back to BloodClan.

*********************************************************************************************

Ice grinned and shot a smug look at Leaf, who returned it. Leaf looked thoughtful.

"Hmm... Rapidfire and Shadow.. Not bad!" Leaf grinned, her eyes shining. Ice flicked her tail excitedly, then looked serious.

"A 7 out of 10?" She meowed, gazing at Leaf, who nodded vigorously. Ice nodded and smiled determinedly.

"Let's do it!" She meowed confidently, and Leaf nodded in agreement.

"Mom, are you trying to pair up cats again?" River groaned, and received other groans from the kits. Leaf looked up proudly.

"It's not pairing up, River, it's finding true love!" She purred dreamily, and Ice nodded, putting a paw to her heart dramatically for emphasis.

"Mom's crazy," Mouse whispered to her brothers, who nodded furiously in agreement.

**Hey everyone!! Well, chapter 2's out, and it reflects a bit on Shadow's past! More cats were introduced, and Ice and Leaf are planning on getting Shadow and Rapidfire together!! What plans will they have in mind?? Find out in the next chapter!!! :D**

Many thanks to **cRyInGt3aRs-lEoPArDsTAr** for reviewing!! Yes, I hoped Ice would turn out well! Thanks! :D

Many thanks to **Melody Moon - Spyre - Melody.K** for reviewing!! Thanks, here it is!! :D

Many thanks to** The Forgotten Phoenix** for reviewing and adding me to your Favorite Authors List and adding my story to your Favorite Story and Story Alert List!! Thanks!! Oh, the only reason their friendship is rushed because Ice is the most friendliest cat in BloodClan! It's just her nature to be friendly, so yeah. Thanks! Fox's and Shadow's attitudes were a little hard to write though!! :D Thanks!! XD

Many thanks to **WolfSummoner93** for reviewing!! Thanks!! :D And yes, a great hateship is blossoming!! XD

Many thanks to **Hawkrain** for reviewing!! Thanks, I'm glad you like it!! :D


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Rapidfire and Shadow walked into the cave, Rapidfire looking around warily and Shadow looking ahead calmly.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat," Rapidfire meowed to Shadow and he nodded, padding back to her den. She padded over to the fresh kill pile, eyes wandering over to plump mouse. She licked her lips, quickening her pace a little. She arrived, and was just about to take the dead rodent when someone beat her to it. She growled a little before looking up. A dark brown tabby tom with green eyes stood there, towering over her, the mouse in his mouth. He looked down at her, his gaze boring into her, making her feel inferior.

"Filth eat last," he growled and padded away, his tail swishing. Rapidfire's eyes widened.

"Excuse me? Filth?"She asked incredulously, her claws already out. He turned around, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" He asked her amusedly. She snarled, green eyes flashing dangerously, her claws digging into the ground.

"Take. It. Back." She growled, gazing at him with a calm but deadly look. He chuckled, and she dug her claws further into the earth. Suddenly, something black appeared in front of her. Shadow. He was glaring at the large tom.

"Rapidfire, that is one tom you do not want to pick a fight with," he meowed warily, his midnight blue eyes narrowed. Rapidfire growled fiercely.

"Shadow, I can fight my own battles!" She protested angrily, trying to get in front of him. He whipped around, and his eyes met hers. There was an almost pleading look in them. Rapidfire flattened her ears against her head and looked away. The huge tabby smirked and padded away.

"I thought so," he meowed, smiling. Shadow growled angrily, then looked back at Rapidfire.

"What were you doing?" He spat, turning his angry gaze to her. Rapidfire turned to him, growling,

"So now this is my fault?" She asked angrily, looking at him bravely. Shadow glared at the stubborn she-cat.

"Yes, this is your fault! Don't just go around picking fights with cats when you don't even know what you're up against! That was Crow, the BloodClan deputy! They say he's taken out a whole pack of dogs by himself before!" Shadow snarled, glaring at Rapidfire, who was bristling. StarClan, she could be really stubborn sometimes.

"I don't care if he's Crow or Eagle or whether he took down the whole of TigerClan, I could've beaten him easily!" Rapidfire snapped. Shadow sighed angrily.

"Look, everything won't always go the way you planned, alright? So don't... Don't go around assuming things! They might not always turn out right," Shadow hissed, eyes shining angrily. Rapidfire narrowed her green eyes to slits.

"Funny, I don't recall asking for your opinion," she meowed through gritted teeth. Shadow bristled.

"It was advice!" Shadow meowed exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. Rapidfire was about to snap at the BloodClan warrior when someone interrupted.

"Hey, Rapidfire, Shadow! I'm starving! Why don't we share a rabbit?" A cheerful voice suddenly meowed. The two arguing cats whipped around to see Ice padding up to them, a wide grin on her face. Rapidfire and Shadow. The two cats shared confused looks. Boy, she was cheerful today. Too cheerful. Rapidfire and Shadow narrowed their eyes at her. She stopped in her tracks and laughed.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that? It's not like I'm up to some scheme or anything," she meowed in a good natured way. Rapidfire shot a glance at Shadow, who nodded. Ice was definitely scheming something. She padded away, then brought a large rabbit back, dropping it then beckoning the two cats to eat. They sat down, eyeing the rabbit warily.

"Come on! Dig in!" Ice urged, staring intently at the two cats. When they began to eat, Ice slowly crawled backwrds, then proceeded to sneak away quietly.

"Ice, where are you going?" Shadow asked suddenly. Ice cursed, then turned around to smile at them brightly.

"Well, I was thinking, since you two look so hungry, you can finish it by yourselves! So I was going to go get myself a thrush or something!" She laughed, slightly nervous. Shadow flicked his tail behind him.

"The fresh kill pile would be that way," he meowed, looking at her strangely. Ice swallowed then laughed loudly. She batted her head with a paw.

"Oh yeah! Silly me, I totally forgot! Alright, see you!" She meowed than ran off. Rapidfire looked up.

"She didn't even go to the fresh kill pile," she meowed, confused. They looked at each other confusedly, then slowly smiled, then eventually burst into laughter.

"What a mouse brain!" Shadow purred. Rapidfire nodded, her tail swishing. Ice turned around and grinned to see them laughing.

"Mission accomplished," she purred, then ran to the nursery to tell Leaf.

Rapidfire smiled and closed her eyes contentedly. It was already night, and she was tired out. Something prodded her in the ribs, and Rapidfire opened an eye and glared at it irritatedly. Shadow had nudged her with his paw.

"Hey, don't sleep over here, go back to the den," he reminded her. Rapidfire groaned and slowly got to her paws, staggering over to the den. She almost bumped into someone, and instantly apologized. The cat, who was a thin black and white tom bristled, and narrowed his already small green eyes.

"Watch it, Clan cat," he growled, then padded off. Rapidfire snorted. 'He says it like it's an insult. He's a Clan cat too, technically speaking' she thought amusedly. She ran to her warm den, and slowly stepped in. She stretched and flopped down tiredly onto the green moss on the ground. The last thing she saw before she went to sleep was Shadow, lying down in front of her den.

*********************************************************************************************

Rapidfire opened her eyes slowly. She saw something black right in front of her face, but ignored it, and closed her eyes again. Something nudged her sharply, and she groaned, opening her eyes. Shadow's face was right in front of hers, with narrowed dark blue eyes. She yelped loudly and staggered back a few steps. He continued to glare at her. She licked her ruffled fur, then looked up to glare at her guard.

"Don't scare me like that!" She snapped angrily.

"Who's Brackenfur?" Shadow demanded, tail swishing. Rapidfire's eyes shot open. How did he know about Brackenfur??

"How do you know about him?" Rapidfire asked, shocked. He just narrowed his eyes further.

"Well, you were the one meowing in the middle of the night," and he sat back on his back paws, and raised his paw dramatically. "Brackenfur! Brackenfur! No, Brackenfur! Why, Brackenfur?" He meowed loudly in a high-pitched, girly voice, then sat back down glaring at her. Rapidfire flattened her ears embarrassedly.

"You kept me up all night!" The bad-tempered tom snapped, sounding tired. Rapidfire ignored him.

"Who is he?" He asked again, this time more forcefully. Rapidfire glared at him, then smiled.

"It's none of your business," she meowed then proceeded to lick her paw, dragging it over her ear. Then a sudden realization hit her, and she grinned slyly at Shadow.

"Why? Are you jealous?" She meowed, smirking at him. Shadow's expression didn't change.

"Why, should I be?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes, because I love him," she meowed proudly. Shadow snorted, then muttered, "poor guy." Rapidfire bristled.

"I heard that," she meowed irritatedly then padded away. Shadow smirked, flicking his tail amusedly.

"Good," he meowed, then padded after her.

Rapidfire padded over to the fresh kill pile, flicking her tail. Brackenfur, she hadn't thought about him for a while. Suddenly, she looked up, and saw a brown tabby she-cat with a white paw and kind green eyes. The she-cat looked at her, eyes widening. Rapidfire grinned at her.

"Hello! I'm Rapidfire, who're you?" She asked in a friendly manner. The she-cat smiled a little, then replied.

"Hawk," she meowed shyly, looking at her paws. Rapidfire nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Hawk," the orange she-cat meowed, then took a small mouse from the pile and went over to a large space to eat it. Shadow came up to her after a few minutes, a vole in his mouth. He laid down, then looked at her.

"I was thinking of going hunting today," he meowed seriously. Rapidfire nodded casually, flicking her tail. Shadow sighed at the she-cat's lack of interest. After finishing her food, Rapidfire stood up.

"Let's go. I'll wait for you at the entrance," she meowed cheerfully, then ran off. Shadow watched her for a while, then turned back to his thrush.

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter was a little late! So, more cats and more Shadow and Rapidfire fighting! XD So, for all of you who submitted a she-cat, do you want a mate?? If you noticed the Allegiances, I added a few more male cats since we had a lack of them... ^-^' So, if you do want a mate, let me know, and I'll send you their personalities! :D So anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Oh yeah, and I won't be updating for a while since I'm going diving for 10 days! :D Sorry guys, to tell you the truth, I'd rather stay at home because I'm a little scared of the sea, or rather, the creatures that lurk in it... Hehe.. Well, enough about that! So, have you guys checked out the poll on my page?? If you haven't, go check it out! :D**

Many thanks to **Hawkrain, cRyInGt3aRs-lEoPArDsTAr, WolfSummoner93 and Scarflower** for Favouriting my story and adding it to your Alert Lists!! :D Thanks!

Many thanks to **The Forgotten Phoenix** for reviewing!! Yeah, so the badder cats of BloodClan came out in this chapter. Oh, sorry about that! But the cats of BloodClan are not as fierce as they used to be, this is long after the battle with BloodClan. Yes! Thank you, I'm really glad!! Thanks for reviewing! :D

Many thanks to **WolfSummoner93** for reviewing!! Yes, Shadow's not all that bad. He was just lonely growing up by himself, and the BloodClan cats didn't help by singling him out.

Many thanks to **Dark Raveyn Queen** for reviewing!! Haha, no way! Good joke! XD Anyway, the mistakes you pointed out have been changed! And Roan made an appearance in this chapter!! Thanks for reviewing! :D

Many thanks to **Hawkrain** for reviewing!! Thanks, I'm glad you like it! :D Oh, and Hawk appeared in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing! :D

Many thanks to **Melody Moon - Spyre - Melody K.** for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!! Here it is! Thanks for reviewing! :D

Many thanks to **Angelfang** for reviewing!! Yes, I gave you Crow! Don't worry, he might seem a little mean to Rapidfire in this chapter, but he's actually a very loyal and protective cat!Thanks for reviewing! :D

Many thanks to **Invader Char** for reviewing!! Yes, Shadow is just lonely. He had a bad childhood, really! Thanks for reviewing! :D

Many thanks to **Scarflower** for reviewing!! Hehe, yeah. I guess he was just surprised that she stood up for him, even though he threatened her. Thanks for reviewing! :D


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Shadow walked up to the over enthusiastic she-cat, dragging his paws and taking his time. Rapidfire shot him a smug look.

"I bet you're taking your time because you're scared I'll catch more prey than you," she grinned, puffing her chest out proudly. Shadow snorted, although he smirked in amusement.

"As if. You'll never beat me, no matter how hard you try," he scoffed, padding forward. Rapidfire jumped in front of Shadow, her eyes shining and a confident grin on her face.

"Is that a challenge, Mr. Shadow?" She asked, her tail swishing. He passed the she cat, then shrugged.

"Maybe," he meowed, his midnight blue eyes piercing Rapidfire's emerald green eyes. Surprisingly, she didn't mind, she wasn't intimidated by his gaze, like she was before. She stood beside her guard, glancing at the forest occasionally.

"Alright, let's make a deal. The cat who catches the most prey can tell the loser whatever they want the cat to do, whether stupid or absolutely senseless. We got until dusk," she meowed bravely, looking at Shadow, waiting for him to back out. Surprisingly, the tom cat's gaze remained calm and a small smile slowly forced itself on his face. He nodded, his gaze challenging and confident, showing the younger, more boyish side of him.

"3," Rapidfire meowed cautiously, tail swishing and gaze calm.

"2," Shadow meowed challengingly, locking eyes with the she cat.

"1!" The two cats yowled and ran off in opposite directions.

*********************************************************************************************

At dusk, a very satisfied Shadow padded to the entrance, carrying about 3 mice, 2 shrews and a plump water vole. Rapidfire emerged on the other side, carrying nothing whatsoever, but head still raised with a proud smirk on her lips. Shadow dropped his stash, and looked at Rapidfire questioningly.

"The prey too fast for you, Rapidfire?" He asked, his grin widening. The she cat rolled her eyes and looked at Shadow's pile of fresh kill.

"That's all? That's all you caught?" She asked, ears twitching, waiting for a response from the irritated tom.

"Well, where's your pile?" The tom snapped, tail twitching angrily. Rapidfire smirked, and motioned with her tail towards the forest.

"In there, it was too much to carry," Rapidfire purred, padding into the forest. Shadow snorted and followed her, muttering angrily. She stopped after a while and backed away slowly, and Shadow stepped forward cautiously. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. There was a huge pile of fresh kill there, consisting of at least 4 mice, 2 shrews, 2 water voles, a squirrel and a plump young thrush. Rapidfire purred happily, knowing she had won the bet. She got up, tail swishing.

"First things first, we'll take this back to the clan, then-" Rapidfire meowed when Shadow started chuckling.

"What?" Rapidfire asked irritatedly. Shadow looked at her, smiling.

"You said 'the clan', not 'BloodClan'. You're already getting used to this place, Rapidfire," Shadow grinned at her, something he rarely did. Rapidfire looked at him for a while. He was right, she was getting used to this place. She grinned and nodded at Shadow, taking 3 mice in her mouth and dashing off to BloodClan. Shadow watched the she-cat, then sighed, picking up the shrews and water voles.

"Somehow, I don't know if that's a good thing or not," he muttered, running back to his clan.

*********************************************************************************************

Shadow and Rapidfire piled up the 7 mice, 4 shrews, 3 water voles, the squirrel and the thrush at the entrance of the den, separating Rapidfire's pile from Shadow's, much to his dislike. Rapidfire grinned at Shadow knowingly.

"About the bet-" She started teasingly. Shadow looked at her, blinking.

"What bet?" He asked innocently. Rapidfire was just about to remind him of it when 3 cats came up. The first, a brown one, came bouncing up.

"Hey! Rapidfire was it? Welcome to BloodClan! I'm Cliff! Did you guys catch this all by yourselves? That's amazing! We got the smell from over there, boy did it smell good!" Cliff meowed jokingly. Rapidfire couldn't help but like this friendly new cat. She nodded and grinned, pointing to her pile.

"This is my pile, and that's Shadow's," she meowed waving her paw at Shadow's miserable pile. All 3 cats turned to Shadow, who had turned away, pretending to examine a tree. Cliff burst out laughing and put a paw on Shadow's shoulder.

"Seriously? You let a girl beat you!" Cliff meowed, ruffling Shadow's fur.

"My leg was hurting," Shadow protested feebly. Rapidfire stifled a laugh.

"Well, well! Did you both catch this by yourselves?" A voice meowed suddenly. All 5 cats whipped around to see the leader of BloodClan padding up to them, grinning. Shadow sent a pleading glance at Rapidfire, who nodded.

"Yeah, it was hard work, but they were no match for us," Rapidfire laughed, much to her surprise. Why was she being friendly with Fox? She hated him! Shadow was right, she was getting used to this place. Fox nodded approvingly.

"Good job, Rapidfire, Shadow. Cliff, Stream, Fang, help them carry this to the fresh kill pile," Fox ordered, choosing a mouse and padding away. Cliff groaned and looked at the pile, then took a shrew, a squirrel and a thrush. A light grey tom cautiously padded up and took the remaining 3 shrews. Shadow took the 3 water voles, then motioned for Rapidfire to take her share. Rapidfire rolled her eyes and picked up two mice. The last cat picked up the last 3 mice, and the five cats padded into the cave. As soon as they reached the fresh kill pile, they dropped their load, panting. Cliff gave them a friendly nod and padded away with the light grey tom. The other cat, a dark grey tom stayed behind and padded up to Rapidfire, grinning.

"Hey, I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Fang. Your catch was very impressive," he purred, standing next to Rapidfire, who narrowed her eyes. Shadow growled softly, his blue eyes flashing.

"Thanks, I think. You'd better go, your friends are waiting for you," Rapidfire meowed cautiously, flicking her tail towards Cliff and Stream. Fang just laughed and stepped closer to her and Rapidfire bristled at the close contact.

"It's alright, they'll wait for me. Now, what are you doing tomo-" He started when Shadow stepped between them, snarling slightly.

"You'd better go, Fang. Your friends are waiting for you," he snarled quietly, his eyes meeting Fang's. Fang narrowed his eyes and met his gaze calmly, bristling.

"Last time I checked, she wasn't your property, Shadow," the grey cat growled angrily. The two cats stood in front of each other, bristling and snarling, eyes flashing dangerously. Rapidfire stepped forward to stop them, but someone beat her to it. Stream stepped forward and grabbed Fang by the scruff of his neck, jerking him back. Fang snarled and tried to claw Stream, who merely narrowed his eyes and dropped Fang. Fang's eyes widened when he saw Stream.

"Think again," Stream meowed calmly. Fang flattened his ears and looked away. Stream padded away and joined Cliff. Fang got up slowly and went to join the two other cats.

"At least your brother has more sense than you," Shadow called after him, grinning triumphantly. Fang turned around to snarl at him, then the three cats padded away. Shadow turned to Rapidfire.

"That was Fang, he's the most popular cat, among the she-cats. He's known for not being loyal," Shadow explained to Rapidfire, who nodded and stood up, stretching. She glanced at Shadow for a while, then turned back.

"Thanks," she meowed quietly, and padded back to the den.

**Hey everyone!!!!! I found an Internet source!! My friend's Internet was fixed, but I can't use it for long and definitely not everyday, so I'll upload this for now! :D I've gotta go, see you soon!!! XD**

**Many thanks to all my reviewers and the people who put my story and me on their Favorite and/or Alert Lists! Thanks! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

A cold breeze ruffled Rapidfire's fur, and she slowly opened her eyes. Everything was black, but she felt a familiar presence beside her.

"Spottedleaf?" Rapidfire meowed, her voice wavering.

"Sshh," Spottedleaf meowed quietly. She sounded sad, tired. Rapidfire tried to adjust to the darkness around her, but it made her feel unsure, and her confidence was burning out slowly.

"Spottedleaf, what's going on?" Rapidfire whispered, trembling. That's when the nightmare began.

Screaming. Blood. Fear. Rapidfire was caught in a mass of swirling cats. She couldn't see them, but she could feel them around her. The air was thick with the scent of blood. The cats were screaming, running away. What were they running from? But under all that, she smelt something, something that stirred old feelings inside her. ThunderClan! This was ThunderClan! What was going on? She felt as though she was being watched by bloodthirsty eyes. She shut her eyes tight and wished this nightmare would end.

"Spottedleaf! Help me!" Rapidfire yowled fearfully, eyes darting around for any sign of movement. Suddenly, something started coming towards her. Rapidfire's eyes widened. Whatever it was, this thing was huge.

"Revenge. Revenge." It chanted. Rapidfire spun around as it pierced through a cat beside her. She watched the light die out of it's eyes as it slumped to the ground. Rapidfire inhaled sharply and took a step back. There was something about this cat...

"Sorreltail, run! I can't hold them off much longer!" A voice screamed. Rapidfire whipped around. Brackenfur!

"Brackenfur! Brackenfur, I'll help! Where are you?" Rapidfire shouted, running towards the voice. She felt as if she was getting further, and then she felt Spottedleaf beside her again. She couldn't move.

"Spottedleaf, let me go! I need to help them!" Rapidfire yowled pleadingly at the medicine cat, her heart thudding. Spottedleaf looked at her, and her eyes were clouded with pain. Rapidfire stopped struggling.

"There is nothing you can do," Spottedleaf whispered sadly, and everything disappeared.

*********************************************************************************************

Rapidfire woke up with a start, panting heavily. What was that dream all about? She looked around. It was still dark outside. She crept toward Shadow and nudged him. He groaned and opened an eye to glare at her.

"You'd better have a good excuse for waking me up, Rapidfire," he growled angrily, glaring at her. She nodded vigorously.

"I had a dream," she meowed urgently, her eyes shining. Shadow looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"Let me get this straight. You woke me up because you had a dream?" Shadow asked her, his tail twitching impatiently. Rapidfire nodded importantly.

"You're crazy! Go back to sleep and leave me alone," Shadow whispered furiously, then turned away from Rapidfire, who sighed impatiently.

"No, you mouse brain! It was a warning-" She started when Shadow interrupted.

"Even better, now go back to bed, Rapidfire!" He hissed, shutting his eyes tight.

"-from StarClan," Rapidfire finished angrily. Shadow's ear twitched. There was silence for a minute.

"How do you know it was from StarClan?" He asked quietly. Rapidfire looked at him, then sat down.

"I just know. It was horrible, Shadow. So much of screaming, so much of blood and fear," she meowed, and shut her eyes. Shadow stood up and looked at her concernedly, then sat down beside her. She just stared blankly at the ground.

"I think they're in trouble, Shadow," she whispered. Shadow had never seen her this worried before.

"Hey, this is ThunderClan we're talking about. The strongest Clan in the Forest. You're telling me they can't handle whatever comes their way? You think the great Firestar, who outsmarted a whole pack of dogs, who defeated the most vicious leader, Scourge, who led his Clan through the treachery of Tigerstar, will let a small problem take over his clan? I think not," Shadow meowed, smiling. Rapidfire looked at him gratefully.

"You're right, Shadow. Thanks," she meowed, grinning.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Shadow asked jokingly, and instantly received a playful whack from Rapidfire. She yawned then padded back into the den, falling asleep almost immediately.

*********************************************************************************************

"Hey, useless. Wake up," came the irritated voice of Shadow. Rapidfire decided to be nice, and didn't rip his ears off. The she-cat mumbled something then curled up into a tight ball. Shadow sighed in frustration.

"You leave me no choice, Rapidfire," he hissed suddenly. Rapidfire just flicked her ear. Suddenly, she let out a howl and she jumped up, eyes blazing. Shadow stood there with her tail in his mouth, grinning widely. She snarled and was about to lunge at him when memories started flooding back into her, and everything stopped.

**Flashback**

"**Rapidpaw! Training!" A voice called. Brackenfur. The stupid furball.**

"**Let sleeping cats lie, Brackenfur. Leave me alone." The apprentice meowed in irritation.**

**She heard pawsteps getting closer, yet the drowsy apprentice ignored them. **

"**You leave me no choice, Rapidpaw," She heard Brackenfur hiss.**

**Suddenly, she felt something bite her tail. She howled in pain and got up, and tried to pull her tail away. She couldn't. She turned around, eyes blazing, to see her orange tail in Brackenfur's mouth. He gave her a smug grin. **

"**You!" She hissed furiously and lunged at him with a snarl. Brackenfur was obviously prepared for this, as he let her tail go, leaped back and bolted out of the den.**

"**I'll kill you, Brackenfur!" The she-cat screeched and ran out of the apprentice den. She saw the tom run out of the clearing and into the woods.**

**End Flashback**

Rapidfire stood there, eyes locked on Shadow, a distant look in her face.

"Brackenfur," she murmured absently, gazing at Shadow. Shadow spat her tail out and gave her an annoyed look.

"Brackenfur? Who in StarClan's name is Brackenfur?" He meowed incredulously. Then he remembered.

"It's that ThunderClan cat you love, or something like that, right? Yeah, that's it," Shadow said thoughtfully. He glanced at Rapidfire. She was still frozen in that same position, looking like she was a million miles away. He stepped in front of her, waving a paw in front of her face.

"Rapidfire? Hello, Rapidfire?? RAPIDFIRE!" He yelled in her ear, and the she-cat yelped, jumping out of her trance and falling on her back.

"Oww," she winced, glaring at Shadow. She got up slowly, giving her ruffled fur a few licks.

"What did you do that for?" She snapped at him, tail twitching angrily.

"Well, you went into some kind of, look I don't know! You just blanked out for a minute, and said something about what's-his-name," he meowed angrily.

"Brackenfur," the she cat murmured. Shadow's eyes widened.

"No, not again! I refuse to wake you up again. RAPID-" he started when Rapidfire looked at him, a mischievous gleam in her eyes, then padded away, grinning. Shadow sighed, then followed her.

"That cat will be the death of me," he murmured, somewhat amusedly.

**Many thanks to all my reviewers and such!! :D So anyways, hope you like this chapter, I've been waiting to upload it! :D What is the dream about?? I'm sure you can guess. XD So anyways, it's good to be back! Had a great holiday! :D I will upload the next chapter soon, don't worry! Until then, goodbye! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

 "So, what do you suggest we do next?" Ice muttered, gazing at Leaf questioningly. The older cat just sighed and looked at the four bundles of fur curled up next to her.

"I don't know, really. The best thing to do would be to sit back and watch what happens," Leaf meowed, shrugging. Ice's ear flicked and a smile slowly spread across her face.

"Watch what happens? You mean like, stalk them?" She grinned hopefully, blue eyes shining.

"No, that would be invading their privacy! Although it is a good idea..." Leaf muttered thoughtfully. Ice beamed.

"Excellent! We'll wait for an opportunity, then let the plan fall into action," Ice whispered smugly, eyes glinting.

"What plan? Who're you gonna stalk? Who's them?" Came a curious voice. Both cats whipped around to see Snow sitting there, smiling sweetly. Ice's eyes widened and she sat up quickly and grinned nervously at the white she cat.

"Umm... We were just talking about.... The umm... Family of badgers that live in the old fox den?" Ice suggested, grinning hopefully. Snow gave her a look of pure disbelief. Ice sighed then looked at Leaf, who shrugged then nodded reluctantly.

"You see, Leaf and I are.... trying to get Shadow and Rapidfire together," Ice meowed heavily, shuffling her paws in embarrassment. She expected Snow to get angry, or laugh at her, or even not believe her, but Snow just sat there, looking thoughtful.

"Shadow and Rapidfire... Not bad... Sounds cool! Can I help?" Snow meowed excitedly, eyes shining in delight. Leaf and Ice stared at her, jaws dropping.

"You don't think it's stupid or something?" Ice meowed finally, blinking. Snow shook her head, grinning.

"Sounds better than just hanging around in this dull cave doing nothing," she meowed reasonably. Ice broke into a big smile and put a paw around Snow.

"Welcome to the team, Snow!" Ice meowed happily and Leaf started clapping excitedly.

Snow nodded then frowned, looking at them seriously.

"Why aren't we doing anything at the moment? Don't we have a plan or something?" The she-cat meowed, gazing confusedly at the two guilty faces in front of her. Ice laughed nervously, then began.

"Well, you see..."

"They're getting on so well nowadays,"

"That we thought,"

"That they didn't really need our help!" Leaf and Ice finished together. Snow looked at them, then sighed thoughtfully.

"I think we should go check on them anyways, I'm going to go spy on them," Snow meowed then padded out of the nursery, leaving Ice and Leaf staring after her.

"... "

"Why didn't we think of that?"

Leaf sighed.

*********************************************************************************************

Rapidfire padded up to the fresh kill pile, wondering what to eat. Suddenly, her gaze fell on a certain brown she-cat. Hawk. Rapidfire was about to call out a greeting when she stopped, realizing that Hawk hadn't seen her yet, her gaze was fixed on something else. Rapidfire followed her gaze. Stream? Was Hawk gazing at Stream??? Hawk suddenly smiled shyly. Realization hit Rapidfire like a bolt of thunder. Did Hawk like Stream? The sleek grey tom was sitting alone, grooming himself.

"Hawk?" Rapidfire called out unsurely. Hawk whipped around and gasped, staggering back a little.

"Rapidfire! I didn't see you!" She choked out, panting heavily. Rapidfire glanced at Stream, then at Hawk, then gave Hawk a sly smile. Hawk sighed, shuffling her paws nervously.

"Is it really that obvious?" She murmured, looking at Rapidfire, who nodded heavily. Hawk sighed, lying down and burying her face in her paws. Rapidfire sat down in front of her, watching her concernedly.

"I don't know how to tell him. He probably doesn't even know I exist," she whispered tiredly. Rapidfire nodded understandingly.

"I'll help," Rapidfire declared suddenly. Hawk's ear pricked.

"I'll help you get his attention," Rapidfire meowed excitedly, eyes gleaming.

"What do you mean?" Hawk asked fearfully, but Rapidfire wasn't listening. She was busy planning, her mind whirling with thoughts for the future. Suddenly, she looked at Hawk determinedly, then grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, dragging her towards Stream, struggling and protesting.

"Your opinions will not be taken into consideration, Hawk, just in case you were wondering," Rapidfire meowed cheerfully, stopping in front of Stream. Hawk sat up quickly as Stream turned around to face them.

"Hey Stream, I was wondering if you would come hunting with Hawk and I later at dusk?" Rapidfire grinned at Stream. He looked at them with interest.

"Alright, I'll see you then," Stream meowed, nodding at Rapidfire, then Hawk. He padded away quietly.

"See you," Rapidfire called happily. Hawk, meanwhile, was busy hyperventilating. Rapidfire looked at her curiously.

"What are you so worried for? I got him to come hunting with us, didn't I?" Rapidfire meowed triumphantly.

"How can you... How did you...??" Hawk spluttered in disbelief. Rapidfire merely grinned then ran off to where Shadow was lying down, munching on a shrew lazily. He flicked his ear at her to acknowledge her presence. She flopped down, sighing happily.

"You seem happy," Shadow pointed out. Rapidfire didn't bother answering him. She was thinking, planning, wondering how to help her friend.

*********************************************************************************************

"What do you mean you're sick?! You can't just leave me like this, Rapidfire!" Hawk wailed, pawing anxiously at Rapidfire's turned back. Rapidfire was curled up in her den, her back turned to her frantic friend. Rapidfire coughed loudly, made a choking noise then swallowed.

"Yes, I must have eaten bad prey or something," she meowed in her most hoarse voice. Shadow was trying not to laugh. Rapidfire pretended to go into a coughing fit, then wheezed loudly.

"Are you alright, Rapidfire?" Hawk asked cautiously. Rapidfire put a paw in front of her face.

"Just go without me, Hawk. I wish you well," Rapidfire croaked then coughed loudly.

"How am I going to do it by myself?!" Hawk whined.

"Just go, Hawk. Do it for me. Make me proud," Rapidfire meowed dramatically, as Hawk padded away uncertainly. Stream was waiting for Hawk at the entrance, and the two padded off.

"Just go without me, Hawk. I wish you well," Shadow mimicked in a high pitched voice. Rapidfire gave him a sharp kick and he yelped loudly.

"Oh shut up, it was for her own good," Rapidfire growled contentedly, closing her eyes, her breathing slowing down. Shadow snorted and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep as well.

**Hey everyone! :D Sorry it took so long, I was sick for the past few days, besides tackling school homework... So anyways! I put in your requests, and I hope I got it right! :3 So, this chapter isn't as good as my others, but I hope you like it anyways!**

**Thank you to all the new reviewers who are following my story!! Thank you, Warriors-Skywing, Wildstalker13 and Silverheart of ThunderClan! :D Thanks!! Thank you to all my other awesome reviewers as well, Leopardstar, FantasyFan5813, WolfSummoner93, Hawkrain, Mudheart, Invader Char, Angelfang, PKMN-Breeder Melody.K, Dark Raveyn, The Forgotten Phoenix, Scarflower and IchigoRukiaforever!! :D Whoa, I never realized I had so many reviewers... THANKS!! XD See you!!**


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

It was happening all over again. The nightmare. Rapidfire was panting heavily, eyes darting from left to right. The swirling cats. The blood. The fear. Suddenly, there he was. Brackenfur. He was running towards her, jaws parted in a silent cry, an expression of joy on his face. Rapidfire inhaled sharply. Brackenfur was coming to her! He could see her!

"Brackenfur!" Rapidfire cried out happily, eyes shining. He was in front of her, why wasn't he stopping? He ran through her. Rapidfire's eyes grew large and she whipped around, eyes wide in confusion. He was there, nuzzling a familiar tortoiseshell, Sorreltail. Rapidfire felt angry and upset at the same time. Brackenfur was hurrying her away. Rapidfire wailed loudly, feeling so helpless.

"There is nothing you can do." Rapidfire spun around angrily but Spottedleaf wasn't there. Everything was disappearing, fading to black. Rapidfire watched as the scenery was changing, unfolding around her. It was a forest, and it was night. Rapidfire watched quietly, surveying the area around her. Suddenly, there was a loud caterwaul and Rapidfire turned around. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw a large creature towering over her, beady eyes glinting with malice. It brought its paw back.

"Who're you waiting for?"

"Brackenfur!" Rapidfire cried out confidently. The creature hit. Everything went black.

"Rapidfire! Rapidfire!" Came an urgent voice. Rapidfire's eyes shot open and she lay there, panting. Shadow was standing above her, shaking her violently with a paw. His midnight blue eyes were soft with concern.

"Shadow?" Rapidfire meowed weakly, looking at Shadow, who sighed with relief.

"Thank StarClan you're alright! You were crying out in your sleep and I thought something was happening to you," Shadow meowed, giving her a small smile. Rapidfire blinked at him, the situation slowly registering in her brain. She closed her eyes. Somehow, she could still feel Brackenfur's presence, his smell, lingering around her.

"Rapidfire?" Shadow meowed confusedly. Rapidfire's eyes shot open and focused themselves on Shadow. She stood up slowly, shaking a little. That nightmare was too real. Shadow stepped forward, looking worried. Rapidfire smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Shadow," she meowed, looking at him. Shadow was taken aback was the sadness in her eyes. Her words sounded hollow, like they had no meaning. Was she really alright? Her usually bright green eyes were dull and empty. Shadow nodded uncomfortably then looked away.

"I was wondering if you wanted to check on Hawk and Stream," Shadow meowed to Rapidfire, looking a little embarrassed. Rapidfire nodded, smiling a little, then padded to the entrance, Shadow following behind. Once Rapidfire and Shadow were outside, Rapidfire lifted her head, waiting for Hawk's scent. The cool evening breeze ruffled her fur slightly and Rapidfire closed her eyes and let the pleasant feeling consume her. The scents of the forest were all around her. She could smell mouse, she could smell the scent of the forest, the leafy, damp smell and she could smell Hawk! Rapidfire bounded towards the stream, because that seemed to be where Hawk and Stream were headed. Suddenly, a weird scent hit her, and she stopped dead in her tracks. Shadow caught up to her, panting heavily.

"What is it, Rapidfire?" He meowed worriedly, frowning. Rapidfire shook her head. She had scented this before, it was familiar, but she couldn't remember what it was.

"It's nothing," she murmured, shaking her head, before running off towards the stream again. Shadow let out a frustrated growl and followed her. Rapidfire stopped at the muddy bank of the stream, looking around for her friend. She sighed angrily then looked down at the bank. Her eyes widened when she saw a large paw print in the mud. Shadow arrived, exhausted.

"Rapidfire, you have to stop doing tha-" Shadow started angrily when Rapidfire cut him off, looking at him seriously.

"Shadow, we have to find Hawk and Stream. They're in grave danger."

*********************************************************************************************

Hawk and Stream walked casually through the forest, hardly saying anything. This was not like Hawk had thought it would be.

"So, it's pretty outside, huh?" Hawk meowed cheerfully, hoping Stream would talk a little more.

"Hn." He replied, not even glancing at her. Hawk cursed silently, then lifted her head and sniffed. Her eyes glinted.

"Shrew," Hawk whispered, grinning confidently. Stream looked at her, then nodded. Hawk spotted the little creature scuttling around under a large tree a few meters away. Hawk instinctively entered the hunter's crouch, moving stealthily across the forest toward her prey. Once she was close enough, she tensed her muscles, ready to jump, when she stopped. Long claws pierced through the shrew, and it let out a high pitched shriek. Stream and Hawk inhaled sharply, hearts thudding as Hawk scrambled back quickly. The claws were brought up and the shrew disappeared. Crunching noises were heard, then a spitting noise as a few bones landed at Hawk's feet. Hawk stared at them, jaw dropping. A low growl rumbled in Stream's throat, and he started bristling, eyes gleaming angrily.

"Not good, still hungry. Cats make better meal," it rasped, lips curling to reveal long gleaming canines. Hawk and Stream shuddered. Stream stepped forward, then called out bravely.

"Show yourself!" The creature chuckled darkly then stepped out of the shadows. Hawk gasped as a large badger emerged from the shadows, its beady eyes glinting. It was huge, almost three times the size of the cats. The badger gave a deafening roar and charged towards Hawk, who was closer to it.

"Hawk, run! I'll get help!" Stream yelled at Hawk urgently. Hawk nodded, scared, then turned around and started running as fast as she could. She could hear the badger chasing her. She ran, panting hard, heart thudding. The forest rushed past her, but Hawk wasn't concentrating on anything else but running right now. Her life depended on it. She arrived at a wired fence, the fence separating the wilderness from civilization. Hawk gasped and stopped right in front of it. She whipped around, the badger was standing a few feet away, licking its lips hungrily. Hawk stepped back, eyes darting from left to right, looking for an escape route. There were none. The badger seemed to know that, its smile had widened and it took a threatening step forward. Where was Stream? He went to get help! What else could he do? Two cats couldn't take down a full grown badger. Was nobody going to save her? Was she going to join the ranks of StarClan? The badger charged.

Hawk closed her eyes and waited.

**Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed that chapter, I tried to make it one of my best chapters, since the previous chapter was one of my worst chapters. The previous chapter was a chapter to fulfill your requests, so I didn't take long on it and tried to upload it as fast as I could, my apologies. I concentrated more on this chapter, so tell me what you think. So anyways, are you angry at me for leaving you guys at a cliffhanger?? XD I hope not... See you!**

**Thanks to all my awesome reviewers! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Oh no, you don't!" A familiar voice rang out and Hawk's eyes shot open. She watched, jaw dropping as a fast orange blur slammed the badger hard, causing it to fall heavily and roll away. Hawk couldn't believe her eyes. Rapidfire stood there, a triumphant grin on her face, but panting heavily from the impact. Shadow arrived, then ran to Hawk.

"Are you alright?" He asked her seriously, panting as well. Hawk just nodded, at a loss for words. Shadow nodded then ran to step beside Rapidfire. He took a step forward, eyes focused on the badger, who was slowly getting up.

"Run while you still can, Rapidfire. Take Hawk with you. I'll take care of it," he growled, claws sinking into the earth below him.

"And let you take all the glory? No way, I'm staying," Rapidfire scoffed stubbornly, a mischievous grin on her face. Shadow sighed angrily. He knew it was no use arguing with her. StarClan, did she get on his nerves sometimes. Shadow spun around to glare at the she-cat, then his gaze softened. He knew she was staying only to protect them, to get them out of danger's way.

"I'll take Hawk back, just in case there any more of them lurking around. Can you handle it?" Shadow asked Rapidfire, gaze boring into her.

"What a mouse-brained question! I'm not a kit, Shadow, I can take care of myself," Rapidfire snapped, eyes glinting defiantly. Shadow nodded and turned around, then hesitated, and padded back to Rapidfire. He leaned forward suddenly and licked her ear, then meowed quietly, "Be careful, Rapidfire." Rapidfire's face grew hot and she looked back at Shadow, ears flattened in embarrassment. Their eyes met and Rapidfire couldn't read his emotions. He glanced at her before nodding to Hawk, and they both took off towards BloodClan. The badger got up and grunted.

"Wow, you sure took your time. What were you doing, inspecting the ground for thorns?" Rapidfire meowed in disgust. The badger's eyes burned with fury and it charged, teeth bared. Rapidfire got ready, and ran towards it as well. Taken back by this, the badger hesitated for a moment, and uncertainty showed in its eyes. Rapidfire sped up and as she was in front of it, she struck. She felt her claws connect with its face, heard its loud howl and felt claws rip her shoulder. She jumped back just in time and managed to escape with a deep wound. She slid back, wincing. The badger continued howling in pain, shaking its head, and little droplets of blood fell on Rapidfire's face, but she didn't even flinch, her gaze fixed on her opponent. The badger charged at her, blinded with rage. Rapidfire inhaled sharply and dodged the claws that were intent on piercing her. A barrage of attacks came, and Rapidfire had trouble dodging them. Finally having to rely on her speed, she ran. It was impossible to fight it in this condition, she would have to wait until he was a little calmer. Right now his fury gave him strength, and speed. Since she lacked in strength, she would have to rely solely on her speed, and cunning.

"Come out, cat! Come out and fight me so I can rip you to shreds!" The badger screamed, its voice filled with hatred and loathing. Rapidfire stopped running, panting, practically gasping for breath. Her shoulder was killing her, blood was dripping, falling onto the ground, tainting it red. Rapidfire closed her eyes for a second, maybe two. When she opened her eyes, she saw the badger towering over her.

*********************************************************************************************

"So we have to go now! Hawk's in trouble!" Stream meowed seriously at the gathered cats. Panicked whispering was heard and Fox's face looked troubled.

"Stream is right! I'll take the strongest warriors and we'll-" Fox began when he heard a frantic yowl. All cats whipped around to see Hawk rushing towards them, panting.

"Isn't that Hawk?"

"Certainly looks like her..."

"Is Stream lying?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Hawk arrived at the scene, trembling.

"Stream is not lying, we have to go, Shadow and Rapidfire need our help," she choked out desperately. The cats of BloodClan exchanged confused looks but Fox acted fast.

"Crow, Sky, Roan, Fang, Stream, Cliff and I will go. The rest will stay here in case there are any more badgers prowling around. Move out," he ordered and the selected cats dispersed from the group and ran towards the forest.

*********************************************************************************************

Rapidfire's eyes widened as the shadow loomed over her menacingly, its large paw raised. She let out a loud caterwaul.

"Who're you waiting for?" It rasped tauntingly. Those words struck her like a bolt of lightning, and she suddenly understood. The nightmare, the whole scene was playing out, but this was real. It was a warning from StarClan, Spottedleaf had tried to warn her.

"Brack...Bracken..." She stammered, cowering, belly touching the mud and grass. One word would decide her fate.

She said something very, very unexpected.

*********************************************************************************************

Shadow was running fast. Running so fast he thought his paws would fall off. Just hold on, Rapidfire! He thought desperately, eyes gleaming. So close, he could scent her. Suddenly, a streak of lightning appeared in the sky, and it started raining. He skidded to a halt, the rain dropping heavily onto him. Where was she? StarClan no, he was losing her scent! He knew she was close, he just needed a sign, a clue, to get him on the right track.

That was when she called his name.

*********************************************************************************************

She didn't know why she said it. She didn't know why she screamed **his** name. Her paw flew to her mouth as soon as the word shot out of her mouth. The badger hesitated, cackling.

"Oh, is this 'Shadow' the black cat that was with you just now? How is he going to save you?" The badger hissed and stared intently at the she-cat. Rapidfire opened her mouth to retort something when the badger brought its paw back.

"Time's up!" The badger roared and Rapidfire braced herself.

"Leave her alone!" Rapidfire's eyes shot open as Shadow miraculously appeared, running towards them at an incredible speed, eyes glinting dangerously, and mouth twisted into a snarl. He lunged at the badger and clawed his face fiercely. The badger staggered back, clutching his face, and howling to the sky. Rapidfire had never seen Shadow look so fierce. He stood there, glaring at the badger a few feet away, teeth bared as Rapidfire was still cowering in the mud, looking up at Shadow, eyes wide. The rain still fell mercilessly on the two cats.

"Shadow..." Rapidfire murmured in disbelief, blinking. Shadow turned to her, eyes showing genuine concern and he stepped forward to nuzzle the side of her face affectionately.

"Oh, Rapidfire, I was so worried," he murmured, eyes closed in relief. Rapidfire was taken aback by this, usually Shadow and her would have been bickering. She opened her mouth to protest, but this warmth, she hadn't felt it in a long time, and she had missed it. She was cold, drenched, terrified and she felt comforted by Shadow's presence. It felt... nice, to know that someone was so worried about you, that someone still cared. She closed her eyes and shut her mouth. After a while, Shadow pulled back slowly and looked at her, smiling. She smiled back and said nothing, but the grateful look in her eyes told Shadow everything.

She got up and glanced at the badger. She looked at Shadow and nodded, he nodded back, and the two cats raced towards the badger confidently. The badger had just recovered when Shadow and Rapidfire came at him. It didn't know what hit it. Shadow slashed at his face as Rapidfire leaped onto his back with a furious snarl, sinking her claws deep into its back. The badger screamed and tried to get Rapidfire off its back, and Shadow leaped forward, striking its neck. The badger whipped around, hissing and spitting and swiped at Shadow. Shadow jumped away, narrowly dodging the attack. Unfortunately, the ground was soaking wet, and he slipped, falling on his back. The badger stepped forward and Shadow inhaled sharply.

"Shadow!" Rapidfire yelled and bit the badger's ear, tasting its blood in her mouth. The badger yowled and started jerking violently in an effort to get Rapidfire off its back. Shadow scrambled up and lunged at the badger, but it was prepared. It caught Shadow by the neck, curling its dangerous claws around him. Shadow clawed the badger's large paw furiously, starting to gasp for air. Rapidfire jumped off the badger and went for the final blow. She felt her teeth connect with its neck, piercing the thick skin and fur, and she felt it. The jugular vein, the vein that would kill this monster. The badger must have sensed it too, for it smashed at her with its large paw, and sent her soaring through the air, hitting a large boulder and slumping to the ground lifelessly. Shadow's eyes widened.

"Rapidfire! No, Rapidfire!" He screamed desperately, struggling wildly, willing her to get up and tell him she was alright. She remained in the same position, and blood trickled down her face. The badger chuckled, grinning at the unmoving form of Rapidfire. He turned to Shadow, who was still struggling.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining her!" It snarled, and tightened its grip on him. Shadow's world was starting to fade to black, and he tried shaking it off. Suddenly, he heard it. It sounded like music to his ears. Fox's battle cry. A small team of cats burst through the forest and ran at the badger. The badger released Shadow in alarm, and Shadow fell to the ground, gasping for air weakly. He could see Rapidfire's orange shape slumped against the rock.

"Rapid...fire..." He murmured, before everything blurred, then went black.

**Hello! :D Sorry I haven't updated in ages, but schoolwork has kept me busy. D: So, this chapter had a little romance! :D Did you like it?? I sure did, I think it's my favorite chapter, I do enjoy drama. *grins sheepishly* I know what you're thinking... "Now it's official, Shadow and Rapidfire are an item!" Heh, well think again. In Shadow's opinion, Rapidfire's his best friend, his only friend, and the cat most closest to him. So there. It's like your best friend being in danger, and when he/she is safe again, you'd be relieved, right??? Yes, this is the case with our friend Shadow. I'm not denying the fact that Shadow and Rapidfire might become an item, and I'm not saying it won't happen either. *grins* I make the story as I go along, so we'll see. :) Don't kill me.**

**So, is Rapidfire dead?? Is Shadow dead?? Will they ever be warriors again?? Who guessed that something like this might happen?? Find out in the next chapter!! XD Also, let me know if you liked this chapter, thanks! :D**

**Also to Mudheart, the cat you submitted, Raven, hasn't been appearing because of a mistake in your cat's details! D: This is what you wrote!**

****

1. Raven

2. Position: queen(unforcantly[sp?])

... I really can't figure out what 'unforcantly' means, I checked the dictionary as well... I sent you Private Messages, but you haven't answered them, so I couldn't write about your cat! D: I'm sorry, could you please let me know as soon as possible so I could squeeze her into my next chapter?? Thanks! :D


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Rapidfire opened her eyes slowly, looking at her surroundings. It was a grassy field. Why did this place look familiar? She got up, her body and head feeling surprisingly light. What happened? A gentle breeze blew, and when Rapidfire looked up, the place had cats running around, playing or hunting. Some were sleeping, or sunbathing. It looked like a clan. One cat in particular was walking slowly towards her, smiling pleasantly. It was Spottedleaf. She nuzzled Rapidfire's neck in greeting, then sat down in front of her.

"It is good to see you again, young one," Spottedleaf meowed, smiling warmly at Rapidfire. Rapidfire sat down as well.

"Spottedleaf, where am I?" She meowed and her voice sounded light, like the wind. Spottedleaf's gaze softened.

"This is StarClan, Rapidfire, the clan of the skies," Spottedleaf meowed, eyes shining. Rapidfire faltered, then looked down.

"Am I dead?" Rapidfire asked quietly, watching the grass under her paws bend with the force of the wind. Spottedleaf looked down, shuffling her paws uneasily.

"It's a little more complicated than that.." Spottedleaf meowed guiltily.

"I asked you a simple question, Spottedleaf! Am I dead? Will I walk these skies for the rest of my life?" Rapidfire spat at Spottedleaf, voice sounding more desperate than angry. Her eyes were shining sadly, and she stood there, panting with anger. Spottedleaf gazed at her sadly, and nodded. Rapidfire inhaled deeply then sat down, trembling.

"I didn't know... If I did, I wouldn't have... Why didn't you tell me?" She meowed accusingly, her voice shaking. Spottedleaf looked at her pleadingly.

"Rapidfire, StarClan will not permit me to tell you everything. And I did not know about your... death," Spottedleaf meowed apologetically. Rapidfire sighed.

"I didn't know it would be so soon..." Rapidfire murmured absently. She turned to Spottedleaf, suddenly remembering a certain cat.

"What happened to Shadow? Is he alright?" She meowed urgently, eyes wide open. Spottedleaf sat there looking thoughtful.

"I'm not sure, Rapidfire," she meowed truthfully. Rapidfire smiled sadly.

"I hope he lived. I will watch him from here. I will watch him..." Rapidfire trailed off, suddenly feeling extreme pain in her chest, her heart. She cried out mournfully, not able to take the pain. A few cats gazed at her sympathetically. Spottedleaf rested her tail on Rapidfire's shoulder reassuringly. Suddenly, Rapidfire began to feel a great weight dawn upon her and she felt something pulling her. She turned back, then at Spottedleaf.

"Spottedleaf, what's happening?" She meowed, frightened. Spottedleaf was gazing at her in confusion.

"Your body... It's... It's losing its glow!" Spottedleaf meowed in wonder. Rapidfire suddenly jerked back, then she started flying, sailing through the air. She screamed. Spottedleaf ran after her.

"Spottedleaf! What's going on?! Does this usually happen in StarClan?! I feel like I'm being sucked out!" Rapidfire yowled fearfully, trying to swim towards the ground, managing to sink her claws into the ground, pulling out grass and soil. She scrabbled furiously but this force was clearly intent on not letting her go. She jerked back and started flying through the air again, yowling in fear. Spottedleaf ran a few meters behind her, panting heavily. It really was a sight, Rapidfire sailing through the air, yowling loudly and Spottedleaf chasing her relentlessly. Suddenly, Spottedleaf gave a cry of joy.

"I got it! Rapidfire, you're not dead!" Spottedleaf cried joyfully. Rapidfire turned around confusedly.

"What are you talking about, Spottedleaf?" She called out. Spottedleaf laughed.

"You're going towards the Seeing Puddle, or at least that's what I call it... It's the place where we can watch the living from here! They must've made a mistake, your heart would've stopped beating for a while, but it must be beating again! You're going to live, Rapidfire!" She purred. Rapidfire watched as she slowly faded away, along with the cats and scenery before her. Rapidfire was flying straight towards a puddle. That must be the Seeing Puddle, Rapidfire thought with a fierce surge of joy. Rapidfire leaped into it, seeing the water splash around her, but not feeling wet. She was thrown into the dark, then she saw a familiar scenery. BloodClan! She landed on the ground, and she felt light. She looked at her paw, and it was transparent, along with the rest of her body. She ran towards the hole in the boulder and saw the whole of BloodClan gathered in a circle. She slowly walked towards them, and she felt herself pass through another cat, it felt weird and ghost-like. She gasped when she saw what was in the middle. It was her body and next to her, Shadow's. Her body was bruised and battered, fur covered with blood and mud. Ice was lying down next to her body, head resting on her fur. Rapidfire's eyes widened.

"No..." She whispered when she Shadow's body. It was bloody and bruised as well. Was he breathing? She stepped forward gingerly and laid down beside him, gaze soft.

"Shadow..." She murmured, gazing at him. She rested her head on his and sighed softly. His body was cold and wet.

"Don't leave me, Shadow," she whispered, breathing in his scent.

"Please..." And then she felt it. His warm breath, coming out in weak gasps. Her eyes shot open and she stood up. His green eyes slowly flickered open, and his chest heaved up and down. The cats of BloodClan seemed to notice, because they all started meowing excitedly and purring Shadow's name. Rapidfire smiled warmly and gave him a lick on his nose before walking over to her own body, and merging with it. Rapidfire's eyes shot open. Ice was the first to notice.

"Rapidfire?" She whispered, hardly daring to believe it. Rapidfire managed a weak grin.

"You bet," she grinned, purring weakly. Ice gave a delighted cry and nuzzled her friend with relief. The other cats started purring happily as well. Ice got up, tail swishing in obvious delight. Rapidfire struggled to get up, wincing. She turned around slowly, setting her gaze on Shadow, whose eyes were looking at her intently. She laid down beside him and smiled at him warmly.

"Rapidfire," he rasped, smiling weakly. She nuzzled the side of his face.

"Shadow, thank you for saving me," she meowed, purring loudly. Shadow chuckled and licked her face.

"I should be the one thanking you, Rapidfire," he murmured, his voice hoarse. Rapidfire grinned at him.

"So I guess we're even, then," the she-cat grinned mischievously. Shadow chuckled quietly.

"Where's your medicine cat?" She asked intently. Ice looked at her confusedly.

"Medicine... cat?" Ice echoed thoughtfully. The cats started whispering to one another.

"What's a medicine cat?"

"It must be something they have in the forest."

"I know what you mean. We do not have a medicine cat here," Fox meowed, stepping forward. Rapidfire stared at him incredulously.

"How do you survive without a medicine cat?" Rapidfire blurted out.

"We're pretty hardy cats, so we usually survive from small sicknesses. Wounds usually heal. Cats who have really bad diseases like greencough and so on are banished from BloodClan so that they don't pass it on to other cats," Fox recited proudly. Rapidfire grunted and shook her head. She stood up, facing the gathered cats.

"Starting from now, I will be BloodClan's medicine cat," she announced, steadily watching, daring any cat to protest.

"We don't need a medicine cat! We've been just fine without one, we don't need you coming in and telling us what to do!" Spat Crow suddenly, eyes blazing.

"Crow's right, we don't need a Clan Cat to tell us how to take care of ourselves," sneered Roan, daring her to say something. Rapidfire growled softly, bristling.

"I'm just saying-"

"Actually Rapidfire, I think it's an excellent idea," Fox spoke up suddenly, looking thoughtful. Crow and Roan spun around to stare at their leader in disbelief.

"But, but, Fox, we've been without a medicine cat ever since BloodClan was formed! It's tradition! You can't change that!" Crow spluttered.

"Well times change, my dear deputy. Anyway, if you want a fair vote, then let's vote. Who wants BloodClan to change its ways, and have Rapidfire be BloodClan's new medicine cat? She has had a lot of experience with this, and we will be able to save countless lives. On the other hand, who votes for BloodClan to stick to tradition, and leave us to fend for ourselves? Those who want a medicine cat, come and sit here, those who do not want a medicine cat, sit over there," Fox ordered, motioning to a spot a few feet away. Crow and Roan ran to sit at the spot for the cats who did not want a medicine cat. They grinned, thinking the rest of the clan would share their opinion. They thought wrong. Leaf stepped forward.

"I think I would like a medicine cat. I am worried about the safety of my kits, and Rapidfire will be able to cure them. They will have a better chance at life," she declared, going to sit beside Rapidfire. Rapidfire looked at her gratefully. Ice, Frost, Night and Snow also stepped forward to sit beside Rapidfire. Hawk padded up, then Stream, Fang, Cliff, Sky, Raven and finally Flower, an elder.

"I lost two of my kits to greencough last time. Maybe with a medicine cat, kits born to BloodClan will have a better chance of surviving dangerous diseases like that," she meowed shakily, glancing at Leaf, then going and sitting next to her. Rapidfire felt a wave of warmth wash over her. Here were these cats, some total strangers, coming and supporting her. Fox smiled at Rapidfire.

"It is decided, Rapidfire will be BloodClan's new medicine cat!" Fox declared, receiving happy yowls from the assembled cats. Rapidfire stuck her tongue out at Crow, who snarled in return.

"Thank you, I will do my best to protect the cats of BloodClan," she announced loudly, eyes shining happily. The cats cheered again. Suddenly, she felt a stab of pain in her shoulder and she fell to the ground. Ice stepped forward.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" She asked urgently. Rapidfire tried to remember the herbs Leafpaw had taught her.

"I'll need... Marigold, to prevent infection. Goldenrod for healing wounds. Poppy seeds to lessen the pain, and cobwebs to prevent excessive bleeding," Rapidfire meowed slowly. Ice nodded.

"What do they look like?" Ice asked, confused.

"Well, Marigold is a bright orange or yellow flower that grows low to the ground. Goldenrod is a tall plant with bright yellow flowers. Poppy seeds are small black seeds shaken from a dried poppy flower and I'm sure you know what cobwebs are," Rapidfire grinned. Ice nodded.

"Hawk, Stream, you go look for Marigold. Frost, Cliff you can go look for Goldenrod. Snow, Fang, you can go look for poppy seeds, Sky, Night and I will go look for cobwebs, since we need more of those,' Ice ordered, then turned to Fox for approval. He nodded.

"Move out," Ice meowed and they left. Rapidfire sighed and laid down, feeling her pelt brush with Shadow's. And slowly, she drifted off into a well deserved sleep.

*********************************************************************************************

"StarClan, help me! These stupid cobwebs are so sticky!" Night growled as yet another cobweb got stuck between her paws. She flapped her paw frustratedly, then wiped it on the ground, watching a very distressed little spider fleeing from its destroyed home.

"Whoops, sorry!" Night joked. Ice nodded approvingly at her own pile on a large leaf. She smirked proudly. Hah, I bet I have the most, she grinned. She turned to Night who was still struggling, then to Sky. Her smile immediately dissolved. Sky had a small tower of cobwebs neatly arranged on a leaf. He waved at her cheerfully.

She scowled and got back to work.

**Hello. I guess I updated pretty quickly this time.**

**Anyways, I wish to express my extreme disappointment at my reviewers for not reviewing on my latest chapter. I only had 4 reviews! 4 REVIEWS!!! Do you know how many times I read and re-read and re-re-read (I know there isn't such a word but spare me) it to make sure there were no mistakes and to make sure you guys liked it! I added romance scenes, fighting scenes and dramatic scenes to make sure you guys liked it even more!! It was my best and my personal favourite chapter!! I worked so hard on it!! I had such high expectations for it! *sobs* Oh well... I guess I should lower my expectations next time...**

**Anyways, THANK YOU to:**

**Blossomgleam, my new reviewer! :D I'm glad you like the story! Haha, you're not the only one who told me Shadow and Rapidfire would be cute together! XD Thanks again!**

**Hawkrain, my faithful reviewer! :D Haha, I bet this chapter made you feel relieved, right?? XD Hehe... Thanks for reviewing!**

**WolfSummoner93, my other faithful reviewer! :D Yup, Shadow does care! Thanks, I hoped you would like the chapter! I'm glad you think so! :D Haha, awesomeist! I like that word!! XD Thank you, I'm touched!! XD**

**Silverheart of ThunderClan, my other new reviewer! :D I'm glad you liked the chapter! Yes! :D Sorry if I drove you nuts waiting for this chapter! Hope you like it! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

When Rapidfire woke up, she was looking into dark yellow eyes. Her eyes shot open and she got up quickly, staggering back with an alarmed yowl. Fox shot her an amused look as the pain came back, forcing Rapidfire to flop back onto the ground with a pained expression on her face.

"How are you? I have to say, I'm quite proud of you," Fox gazed at her admiringly. She gave him a wary glance.

"Thanks... I guess," she meowed cautiously, craning her neck to lick her shoulder, but keeping her eyes locked on his. He purred with laughter, eyes gleaming.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not an enemy," he purred, tail swishing. Rapidfire inched backwards slowly.

"Sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but I still don't fully trust you yet, Fox," Rapidfire growled at the black cat. Fox smiled and was about to move closer to Rapidfire when something that sounded like a distorted growl rumbled from behind them. Fox and Rapidfire turned around to see Shadow lying on the ground, glaring at them.

"Hairball," he growled, looking away. The cats turned back and Rapidfire rested her head on the ground.

"So, I was thinking, since you're my mate, that you sleep in my den with me," Fox meowed cheerfully. Rapidfire's head shot up so fast her neck hurt.

"Are you... are you insane?!" She spluttered incredulously. Fox shook his head, still grinning widely. Shadow started choking and coughing violently from behind them. Rapidfire and Fox turned around again; Fox looked annoyed.

"Hair... ball..." Shadow hissed, eyes watering, then shot Fox a murderous look. Fox smirked at him, then moved closer to Rapidfire.

"Don't be shy," Fox whispered in her ear, looking at Shadow mockingly. Shadow's jaw dropped. Rapidfire shuddered, his voice sent chills down her spine. She hissed and pushed herself back, glaring venomously at Fox. Fox laughed then padded off.

"I'll be back," he promised.

"Don't bother, seriously," Rapidfire hissed, eyes blazing furiously.

"What a mouse-brain!! Who does he think he is?!" Shadow snarled fiercely. Rapidfire rolled her eyes.

"The leader of the clan?" Rapidfire meowed irritatedly. Shadow hissed.

"Don't remind me." He growled, resting his head on his paws gently, and looking away. At that moment, Ice, Night and Sky returned with their large stash of cobwebs on a large leaf Rapidfire had never seen before. Rapidfire grinned at Ice, who rushed towards her with Sky carefully dragging the leaf, following Ice. When they reached Rapidfire, Sky let go of the leaf. Rapidfire blinked gratefully at them, then slowly stood up, shaking. Her jaws closed gently on a cobweb, and she stumbled over to Shadow, who looked at her warily.

"Lie down," she meowed and Shadow rested his head on the floor. She gently pressed the cobweb onto Shadow's neck wound, where the badger's claws had dug into his flesh. Shadow winced slightly and the cobweb turned red. Ice brought over the leaf, and Rapidfire pressed another cobweb onto the wound.

"That should do for now, I'll change it tomorrow," Rapidfire nodded approvingly.

"I wonder where the others are..."

*********************************************************************************************

"That's not Goldenrod, you mouse-brain!" Frost sighed frustratedly as Cliff picked a weed up. Cliff spat it out then sunk his claws into the ground.

"Alright, if you're so smart, what is Goldenrod?" He sneered, glaring at the she-cat. Frost sniffed the air, then walked around for a while. She came back with a plant with lovely yellow flowers. Cliff snorted. As much as he hated to admit it, it fit the description. A tall plant with bright yellow flowers, Rapidfire had said. Frost shot a smirk in his direction as Cliff stormed off to collect the rest of the flowers.

*********************************************************************************************

Hawk and Stream were working well; they made a fantastic team. Hawk was working hard, determined to impress Stream. She already had a small pile of marigold plants at the base of a large tree, and by the looks of it, Stream had none the less. When they figured they had enough, they returned to the clan, mouth full of marigold plants.

*********************************************************************************************

"Do you have a fever? Because you are **hot**," Fang purred, looking at Snow slyly. Snow decided to let him live. He had been annoying her the whole time with his pathetic attempts at romancing, and it took all her willpower to stop herself from strangling him to death.

"Are you free tomorrow? Because..." Fang began when Snow finally snapped and whipped around, eyes blazing furiously.

"Fang! For the hundredth time! I do **not** have a fever! I am **not** free tomorrow and I am not interested in you and your mouse-brained attempts to impress me!" She snarled, claws digging into the ground and tail swishing angrily. And with that, she turned and stormed off. Fang stood there, blinking, then called uncertainly,

"Is that a yes?"

*********************************************************************************************

A few minutes later, Hawk and Stream arrived, carrying the marigold. Rapidfire looked up, eyes shining brightly. Hawk gently dropped her pile of marigold in front of Rapidfire, followed by Stream.

"Thank you, Hawk, Stream," Rapidfire meowed gratefully as she picked up a few marigold leaves in her jaws and chewed them. She chewed them into a pulp then slowly stumbled over to Shadow and applied it to his wounds. Shadow was asleep so it was reasonably easy for it to be applied. Next, Rapidfire applied the poultice onto her own wounds, flinching as the juice dropped onto her shoulder wound. She sighed heavily as she rested her head on the cold ground. It wasn't long before she heard pawsteps and a very agitated Snow appeared, fur standing on end. She dropped the poppies on the ground, panting angrily. Rapidfire eyed her cautiously.

"You look angry..." She meowed uncertainly, looking at the white she-cat.

"Angry? Angry?! Anybody would lose their mind after spending more than 2 minutes with him!" She snapped fiercely, jerking her head at Fang, who was busy grinning at the she-cats of Bloodclan.

"Alright, thank you so much, Snow. I'm sorry your teammate wasn't being... cooperative," Rapidfire meowed sincerely. Snow just nodded, forced a smile and stalked off. Rapidfire picked up a dried poppy flower and shook it gently, and the poppy seeds fell out. She shook the flower until she was sure there were no more poppy seeds left, then swallowed a few. Shadow doesn't need any, she thought, glancing at him. He's already sleeping like a log, she grinned, watching his paws twitch and his tail move occasionally. Finally, Frost and Cliff appeared, Frost walking confidently in front and Cliff trudging along sulkily. Frost laid her pile of Goldenrod at Rapidfire's paws and Cliff did the same.

"Thank you very much, Frost, Cliff," Rapidfire grinned. Cliff nodded, sent Frost a glare and padded off. Frost stuck her tongue out at him, nodded and went off as well. Rapidfire used the goldenrod as well, then finally flopped down for a rest.

**Hey! I haven't updated in _ages!_ Sorry about that, by the way! ^-^' My mid-year exams were going on and I was training to scale a mountain! Hell yeah! I didn't make it to the peak, but yeah... *sob* T^T I made it up most of the way... :3 So anyways! How are you guys doing?? Great, I hope! :D I hope this chapter's alright, I was having writer's block when I finished it. Hope you liked the chapter anyway! Ciao! :D**

**wolfwarrior5**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Rapidfire." Rapidfire opened one eye reluctantly. She saw a blurred image of Shadow and her eyes shot open. Shadow sat up slowly, blue eyes sparkling. He was obviously feeling better.

"Hey! How are you?" Rapidfire meowed, yawning. Shadow stretched comfortably, then sat down to groom himself.

"Much better. The pain has numbed, I can hardly feel anything at all." He meowed, then hesitated.

"Thank you." He said after long consideration. Rapidfire nodded,then sat up and looked around.

"Where are the herbs?" She meowed curiously, ears twitching. Shadow jerked his head toward Rapidfire's den.

"Ice and a few others helped transfer the herbs to your den," Shadow murmured, licking a black paw and dragging it over his ear. Rapidfire stood up, slowly moving her stiff shoulder as not to aggravate it.

"I want to go hunting," she said suddenly, getting an annoyed glance from Shadow.

"What's wrong with you? You nearly died yesterday and you want to go hunting today?" Shadow asked incredulously. Correction, I did die yesterday, Rapidfire thought and shuddered at the thought.

"Come with me," she meowed and walked off. That wasn't really a suggestion, Shadow thought and sighed, getting up.

***

Rapidfire was walking past all the prey. Shadow could scent them all, mouse, shrew, thrush, but Rapidfire was just walking along absently. Shadow looked at her, frowning in worry.

"Are you alr-" She spun around, green eyes wide with concern.

"I need to go back to Thunderclan, Shadow," she meowed, voice raw with desperation. Shadow took a step back, shocked. He definitely was not expecting this. He thought she was joking, but her face showed him she was dead serious. She looked down, ears flattened.

"I-I'm sure the dream was a warning. Maybe Spottedleaf was telling me to warn them," she whispered, looking at him pleadingly. Why was she bringing this up? That was ages ago, Shadow thought.

"But you have a great life here! You're our medicine cat and you've managed to fit in fine! You've got Ice, you've got me and everyone respects you!" Shadow protested. Rapidfire shook her head stubbornly.

"No, Shadow, I need to go back," she meowed, looking at him defiantly. He sat down, eyes turning hard.

"You're just not used to life at Bloodclan, are you?" He said coldly. Rapidfire looked at him confusedly.

"What are you-?" Shadow stood up, bristling fiercely.

"Bloodclan, the feared clan of rouges and murderers. Or are you just scared that you almost died yesterday? Do you want to go back to your safe little Thunderclan, where you can lead your normal, perfect life? Where you can live with your darling Brackenfur, or whatever his name was," he spat, eyes blazing. Rapidfire bristled.

"Are you calling me a coward?" She hissed dangerously. Shadow put his face close to hers, snarling.

"What if I am? You haven't even given me a good reason! You tell me you want to go hunting, then you come here and tell me this fox dung!" He hissed, eyes gleaming.

"If anyone's a coward, it's you! You ran off when the badger attacked and let me fight it alone!" Rapidfire snarled, voice rising. Shadow looked at her in shock.

"I had to take Hawk back to BloodClan! You just wanted to fight it alone so you could get all the glory," Shadow growled, tail swishing angrily.

"Glory? Glory?! Foxdung! What do you know of glory?" Rapidfire hissed, eyes narrowed. Shadow let out a ferocious yowl and lunged at her, claws unsheathed. Rapidfire was thrown aside as Shadow raked his claws across her pelt. Fur and blood fell to the ground. Rapidfire leaped to her paws, snarling just as fiercely and threw herself on him, biting his ear.

Shadow howled and shook her off. Rapidfire jumped back, then jumped in again, scratching his pelt. Shadow turned on her, scratching her injured shoulder. Rapidfire winced as she felt her old wound open up again. She dove for his face, but when he jumped aside, she bit his leg instead. He let out a yelp and tumbled to the ground. He got to his paws quickly and jumped back just as Rapidfire came for him again.

He let out a fierce cry and knocked her to the ground. He instinctively went for her neck. Her eyes went wide.

"Shadow! Shadow, no!" She cried, struggling wildly. His eyes met hers and she saw a different side of Shadow. His normally calm blue eyes had gone wild, and she didn't recognize him. He didn't seem to hear her and he bit down hard. Rapidfire let out a pained cry.

"Shadow!" As far as Rapidfire knew, that certainly wasn't her voice. Then the weight was lifted off her. She turned to her side, breath coming out in weak gasps. Ice had pinned Shadow to the ground, eyes blazing in fury.

"You idiot! You could have killed her!" Ice snarled at him and whacked him on the side of his face. He hissed but then his eyes widened in recognition. His breathing slowed down and his eyes became calm again, but he still looked shocked. He narrowed his eyes at Ice.

"Get off," he snarled. Ice let go but didn't seem any happier. She continued bristling and growling softly. Snow emerged from behind a tree and padded over to Rapidfire, looking concerned.

"Are you alright, Rapidfire?" She meowed softly as Rapidfire got up slowly, wincing. She smiled gratefully at the white she-cat.

"I'm fine, thank you, Snow," she smiled. Snow nodded, relieved. Then she turned to Shadow angrily.

"What were you doing?" She asked in disbelief. Ice spat at him and walked towards Rapidfire, letting her injured friend lean against her for support.

"He was trying to kill me," Rapidfire said, looking at him with undisguised loathing. Shadow flinched and flattened his ears under her gaze. She had never looked at him like that before. And when Snow padded off to join Ice, Rapidfire turned around to look at him.

"Again." And the flame-colored she cat limped off with her friends, leaving Shadow looking hurt and confused.

**Hey!! I'm back! :D Please don't kill me. :) I missed you guys so much!! I missed this website so much. My laptop was taken away from me because of my exams, but now I have it back!! Yeah! So I'm celebrating by uploading a new chapter. :) **

**So, there's conflict in this chapter. Haven't had Shadow and Rapidfire conflict in a while. :) It's kinda rushed and not so good, but I hope you guys like it anyway. I'm thinking of uploading a few other stories that I started quite a while ago, but I'm not really sure if I can update as often then. I'm seriously thinking about it, so keep an eye out for them! :D So I'd better go now before I talk you guys to death, take care and see you! :D**

**wolfwarrior5**


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"Mouse-brained tom. What was he doing?" Ice spat angrily, looking at Rapidfire for an answer, but the young warrior just remained silent. Snow rested her tail on Ice's mouth and sent her a warning glance. Ice sighed but nodded all the same. When they reached BloodClan, Rapidfire stopped. Ice and Snow looked at her questioningly.

"Thank you, but I can walk over to my den from here. I don't want BloodClan to think they have a weak medicine cat," Rapidfire smiled gratefully. Ice opened her mouth to protest but Snow just nodded and flicked her tail over Ice's mouth to keep her silent. Ice shot a fierce glare at the white female but all the same, closed her mouth. Rapidfire smiled again and limped away. There was silence for a while.

"You know, the next time you put your tail on my mouth, I will not hesitate to bite it off," Ice growled finally. Snow raised an eyebrow at the light black she-cat, then sighed.

"How did it turn out like this?" She meowed frustratedly. Ice shrugged, eyes glinting.

"I have no idea. The plan was to just follow them..."

FLASHBACK

" I am so bored," Ice yawned, batting an old moss ball around. Snow rolled onto her back and sighed.

"I know what you mean." Ice hooked the moss ball with her claw and tossed it into the air. It landed away from her. A familiar orange pelt caught her attention and when a black cat proceeded to follow it, an idea appeared in Ice's head. Ice grinned widely.

"Hey Snow, Shadow and Rapidfire are on the move. Want to follow them?" Ice suggested, eyes gleaming with excitement. Snow's eyes widened and she stood up, grinning.

"Beats sitting here doing nothing!" She replied cheerfully and the two cats took off towards the entrance of BloodClan.

***

"Snow! Your coat is going to give us away!" Ice whispered furiously. The two she-cats were watching Rapidfire and Shadow from a distance. Snow bristled.

"Well, excuse me for being born with white fur!" She growled angrily. Ice grinned sheepishly.

"I was just joking, relax!" Ice purred and Snow hissed in frustration. Rapidfire stopped walking and turned to Shadow with a desperate look on her face. Ice and Snow leaned forward immediately.

"What are they saying?" Ice whispered. Snow twitched her ears.

"They're too far away, I can't hear them!" She complained. Ice dug her claws into the ground in frustration.

"Oh well, it's no use. We can't go any further, they might spot us. Let's head back, I'm feeling hungry anyways," Ice sighed in defeat, turning around and walking back towards BloodClan. Snow shot a last glance at Rapidfire and Shadow then quickly trotted after Ice.

"What a waste! They looked like they were having a real interesting conversation," Snow whined, hanging her head. Ice nodded heavily and continued walking. When they were in front of the BloodClan entrance, Ice stopped and sniffed the air purposefully.

"Shrew," Snow observed, licking her lips. Ice lowered her body to the ground, entering a crouch. She moved forward quickly, silently. Muscles rippled under her black fur and she turned around, smirking.

"Now let me show you how it's done," she grinned and Snow rolled her eyes. Ice moved forward, lifting her head so she could locate it. When she saw it near the base of a small plant, she smiled. She advanced and finally got in reach without alerting the small rodent. Her tail swished in anticipation and she tensed, ready to spring.

The shrew turned its back on her and she leaped. She landed on the small creature and it let out a terrified squeak. She was just about to kill it when she heard a distant yowl. As far away as the sound was, Ice could still identify it. Any cat would. She exchanged a worried glance with Snow.

It was a battle cry.

Ice released her victim and it fled the scene hurriedly. She nodded at Snow and the two young cats bolted off towards the direction of the cry. They moved in silence for a while until Ice spoke quietly.

"It must have been Shadow," the she-cat said finally.

"Definitely, toms are so insensitive," Snow grinned and the she-cats laughed. When they arrived, they saw Rapidfire and Shadow fighting viciously. They watched in horror as Rapidfire fell to the ground and Shadow dove for her neck. There was a wild, bloodthirsty look in the tom's cold blue eyes as his jaws latched onto Rapidfire's neck.

"Shadow! Shadow, no!" The young cat cried but Shadow bit down and Rapidfire let out a strangled wail. Ice was already dashing towards the two cats, bristling furiously.

"Shadow!" She snarled furiously and he looked up. Surprise flickered in his eyes as Ice crashed into him, tackling him to the ground. She pressed a paw onto his neck as he looked up at her, lip curling in anger.

"You idiot! You could have killed her!" She snarled and the hungry, wild look in his eyes only fed her fury. She whacked him across his face and the male spat at her. As he narrowed his eyes at her, Shadow slowly began to calm down. Things seemed to register in his head. This was Ice. Not an enemy. His breath came out in shallow gasps.

"Get off," the tom snarled ungraciously. Ice took her paw off but growled warningly. Snow ran to the small group of cats, looking worried. Ice just glared at Shadow as she heard Snow and Rapidfire talking. Shadow was looking at Rapidfire in disbelief, his eyes traveling over her scratches and her orange fur which was matted with blood.

"What were you doing?" Snow demanded, eyes looking unusually hard. Shadow looked down, not knowing what to say at the moment. Ice spat at him in disgust then padded over to Rapidfire. The flame colored cat staggered to her paws and leaned against Ice for support, and the 3 cats made their way back to BloodClan.

END FLASHBACK

Ice sighed, twitching her ears.

"How this happen?" Snow shrugged in reply. The two cats remained silent for a while before Snow spoke.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Ice turned to her friend and smiled warmly.

"She's Rapidfire. I'm sure she'll be fine." Snow looked doubtful for a moment, but then nodded. Ice grinned broadly.

"Well, so much for a boring, uneventful day," she laughed. Snow smiled slightly, tail swishing. Ice turned to her, licking her lips.

"Want to go hunting? I'm feeling a little hungry," Ice asked Snow. The white female nodded and Ice bounded off first, taking the lead. Snow followed at her own pace, smiling to herself.

'Yes, it was quite the uneventful day,' she mused, blue eyes shining with laughter.

**Well, so that's that. Hope you enjoyed it. :) See? I updated faster! :D I think... Anyways, basically this is Chapter 11 through Ice and Snow's Point of Views, for those of you who were wondering what Snow and Ice were doing in the forest. I've started the next chapter already, so wait for it! :D**

**wolfwarrior5**


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Rapidfire walked over to her den wearily, staggering a little, head spinning. She was so tired, so angry.

So confused.

What in the name of StarClan happened to Shadow? His eyes, it was like she didn't know him. Then something struck her. Something Shadow had told her. He had been living the life of a rouge until Fox had invited him to join BloodClan recently. Was that a brief glimpse of his past before he became a clan cat? A merciless rouge?

The thought scared her. He was her guard, but suddenly she realized he was dangerous, more dangerous than many other things she was worried about. The wound in her neck hurt and Rapidfire shivered. He was aiming for her neck. The death blow. He would've killed her but he missed. Maybe he recognized her. At the last second, maybe recognition overpowered bloodlust and she was saved.

She arrived at the den, breathing heavily. She saw the herbs. She struggled to remember the names.

"Marigold.. Infection. Goldenrod for wounds. Cobwebs," she recited and stumbled over to the pile of herbs. She dropped to the ground, chest heaving. She leaned forward and sniffed. The faint scent of marigold was lingering around a pile of leaves. She grabbed one and chewed furiously, letting the juice drip onto her wound. She applied the goldenrod as well, then pressed a few cobwebs at her neck. Finally satisfied, she exhaled loudly and drifted off into a deep sleep.

******

Shadow cursed. He cursed it all. Himself, mainly, for losing it. Rapidfire, for provoking him until he lost it. Fox, because, well because he was Fox. He cursed the life he was leading, where he had to adapt to sharing meals, hunting and sleeping together. He was a loner. Loners were supposed to be alone.

His body hurt. His head hurt. **He** hurt. The past events played over and over again in his head. The shocking truth flashed in his mind.

He had almost killed Rapidfire.

His eyes narrowed painfully. He was supposed to **protect** her. Instead, he had done the total opposite. She would never trust him again. When they started fighting, he lost it. He was only determined to kill. That was the way of the loner. Merciless, true, but that was survival.

He recognized her. It was at that brief moment when fear shone in her large green eyes. Something he had never seen before. Then she pleaded. Pleaded with him. Asking him to come to his senses.

And he did.

At the last moment, he moved away from her jugular vein, and let her live. He could still hear her cry out in pain. Because of him. His claws dug into the ground and he hissed. If she left now, he wouldn't stop her. She was safer out there than here. With him. His blue eyes softened.

Something wet fell onto his fur and he looked up as thunder crackled in the sky. He closed his eyes as the rain fell down. The raindrops trailed down his black fur and dropped to the ground. Somehow, this comforted him a little. He felt like the rain was somehow cleansing him. Washing the blood off.

Maybe he would leave the clan. Leave everything behind. Start life as a loner again. He was too dangerous. Maybe he would if she stayed. He sighed and stood up, then began his journey back to BloodClan.

*****

Shadow arrived at the entrance, a fathomless expression on his face. The tension in the air was thick. Heads turned towards Shadow, and the tomcat ignored them. Suddenly out of nowhere, Crow slid out, grinning, with Roan behind him, a smug smile on his face as well.

"So you're the one that beat up that good-for-nothing Clan Cat?" Crow asked him, large tail swishing and green eyes gleaming with interest. Shadow eyes narrowed and tried to walk the other way but Roan blocked him, grinning.

"Good job, you're learning quick. She's really mouse-brained, isn't she? I guess you're not as stupid as I thought you were, Shadow," Roan laughed in delight. Shadow dug his claws into the ground, his pelt bristling.

"Move." He spoke quietly, staring at the ground. Roan stopped laughing and peered at him.

"What was that?" He asked, ears twitching. Shadow's head snapped up and he looked at Roan, his eyes cold as stone, emotionless but there was a silent danger in them that made Roan's heart beat faster.

"I said move, before I rip your throat out," he snarled in Roan's face. Roan hissed softly and backed away, averting Shadow's gaze. Crow bristled and shot Roan a disgusted look as Shadow walked away.

"Shadow! You're on the wrong side! It's not too late to join us!" Crow called out to Shadow's retreating form. Shadow stopped in his tracks and Crow smirked.

"I'm on my own side," the black tomcat said quietly and walked off. Crow snarled his disagreement and walked away angrily.

Shadow walked over to Rapidfire's den, panting slightly. He needed to rest but he had something to do first. He stopped a few meters away when he saw Ice emerge from the den. She didn't see him but when she looked up, she stopped and her eyes widened. Shadow looked at her and she narrowed her eyes, bristling slightly. Shadow looked over her shoulder and saw an orange form on the ground.

For a moment he thought she was dead, but he saw the rise and fall of her chest as she slept.

"How is she?" His voice was low, a tone Ice hardly heard from Shadow. She watched him as he looked at Rapidfire, gaze unwavering.

"She's fine, just resting. She's used herbs for her wounds, so they should be healing," Ice said, looking down, feeling very uncomfortable. She didn't admit it, but she felt slightly scared of the tom.

He moved towards her and Ice stiffened, heart beating. She held her ground and he stopped in front of her. He transferred his gaze to her and the urge to run away was overwhelming. It took all her willpower to look at him and speak.

"I'm sorry, Shadow, but I can't let you enter," she spoke, relieved that she didn't stammer. He just continued looking at her with his cold blue eyes. Gathering her confidence, she continued.

"I won't let you enter, kill me if you must, but I will not let you enter, Shadow," she growled, her eyes shining in determination. His eyes grew large and he sighed.

"Ice, I need to see her. Please," he said, his voice desperate. She shook her head and looked at him again. This time, his voice grew serious.

"I just want to see her one last time, Ice." She looked at him in confusion.

"One last-?"

"I'm leaving the clan."

**Hello! Hah! That was even faster! Well, as usual, I hope you liked the chapter! Oooh, Shadow's leaving BloodClan. Most of this chapter consists of their views after the fight and stuff. I've already finished the next chapter and if the Internet doesn't go off, I'll upload it now as well. If it's not there, you'll know the Internet went off. :)**

**wolfwarrior5**


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Ice was frozen to the spot. Leaving the clan? Was he joking? She tried to find the laughter in his eyes, something to show her he was joking. A smile, perhaps, but nothing. He was dead serious.

"Shadow, you don't need to-" Ice laughed nervously but he shook his head. He had made up his mind, and he wasn't going the change it.

"I'm a danger to everyone if I stay. A danger to her. I don't want to be her nightmare, Ice," he said softly, looking at Ice pleadingly. Ice didn't know what to say. She just looked at him. He sighed.

"What if I lose it again? What if I don't recognize her? What if the bloodlust is too overwhelming? What if I **kill** her?" His voice dropped to a painful whisper and Ice felt sorry for him. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if **she** had almost killed her best friend. She looked at the floor.

"When are you leaving?" She asked him quietly. He spoke without hesitating.

"Tomorrow, at dawn. When everyone is asleep and after I've rested. Don't tell anyone until then, Ice. I trust you," he told her and she nodded, backing away from the den. He sent her a grateful smile and entered. Ice watched from a distance, heart beating wildly.

*****

Shadow entered the den, his gaze focused on the orange she-cat. Her back was turned to him, but when he was beside her, he noticed her face was peaceful and her breathing soft. He smiled. Suddenly, he didn't know what to do. He sat away from her, then stood up and sat down next to her, feeling her pelt brush his. His heart was beating loudly and he felt embarrassed. How was he supposed to do this? Finally he walked around her and sat down in front of her, so he could see her face.

"Rapidfire, I know you can't hear me, but I'm leaving the clan. For good. If I stay, I'll be a danger to everyone here. To you as well, and I- I don't want that. I told you before that I was a rouge before I joined the clan and I guess, well, I guess old habits never die." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'll be moving away from this area, back to the place where I lived before. It's far away, which is good, because I don't want to meet anyone from the Clan, especially in battle. You can stay here in peace because I think, I think you've adjusted really well. I don't need to take care of you anymore, I know you can fight your own battles. Thank you for everything you've done for me, for sticking up for me and always being there for me," he said softly, gazing at the she-cat fondly. He stood up, trying to calm his emotions as he moved closer to her.

"So, I guess this is goodbye. I never thought it would be this way, but I'm happy. It's the best decision for everyone," Shadow said, smiling sadly. He looked at her for a moment, then pressed his face to her her neck, breathing in her scent for the last time. He felt her breath on him as she carried on sleeping and he felt his heart clench.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her fur, then stood up and walked away shakily. He stopped, turned around and glanced at her. She was sound asleep. Good. He smiled and walked away.

*****

Shadow walked towards the entrance of the cave and flopped down onto the ground. Most of the other cats had gone hunting so it was reasonably quiet. It was already night, and Shadow was tired. He looked around the cave and smiled a little. Maybe he would miss this place, he thought as his eyes travelled over the few cats that were talking and playing.

His eyes stopped on Fox, who turned and grinned at him, waving his tail in a friendly manner. Shadow narrowed his eyes. Or not. He groaned and rested his head on his paws, but didn't go to sleep. He closed his eyes and thought.

Was he making the right decision?

Yes. He was. There was no other choice. He couldn't risk staying here. Secretly, he wished Rapidfire was awake, so she could forgive him before he left. If she did. His heart still felt heavy knowing Rapidfire probably hated him. At least she'll be happy if I leave, he thought.

Fox too. He'd probably be delighted. Probably the rest of BloodClan as well. They'll probably feel safer sleeping at night. Surviving alone won't be so bad, he assured himself. It'll be just like before. No problem. In fact, I'm looking forward to it, Shadow thought determinedly before he went to sleep.

*****

Shadow woke up early the next day. The sun was just starting to rise. He stifled a yawn, he probably only had a few hours of sleep. There were cats sleeping all around the cave. In groups or by themselves. He quietly made his way over to the fresh kill pile. He was starving. He grabbed a plump shrew from the pile then settled down and began to eat.

The shrew tasted so good. Shadow ripped off huge chunks of flesh and chewed furiously. A few minutes later, only a few tufts of fur was left. He had even eaten the bones. He licked his lips and purred softly. Alright, time to go, he thought cheerfully. He stood up and walked towards the entrance.

*****

He walked out of BloodClan and didn't look back. This was a new life. A new day, he smiled confidently. He ignored the scents of the small forest animals that had come out in search of food. Just keep moving. He planned to reach his destination by evening. He wasn't that far from BloodClan when he heard leaves rustling. His ears pricked and he spun around, suddenly alert. A figure stepped out of the bushes and Shadow's eyes widened. Panting and tired with a defiant look in her green eyes.

Rapidfire.

**YES! The Internet didn't go off. :D Rapidfire's sudden appearance, what will happen next?! So did you like the chapter? I hope you did. I haven't started chapter 15 yet, sorry. I will soon! I might not upload something in a while, that's why I uploaded 2 chapters at the same time. Internet trouble and moving. Yes, I just moved so I'll probably take some time to unpack. Heh. Review and tell me what you think of the 2 chapters! Please? :)**

**wolfwarrior5**


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Rapidfire stood there, glaring at Shadow. She was panting, obviously not fully healed from yesterday's battle. Shadow's lips curled back into a snarl and his eyes blazed.

"What are you doing here, you idiot?! Go back to BloodClan!" He snarled at her, bristling in anger. Her eyes widened and she started bristling as well.

"Or what?! You'll try to kill me again? I'm here to take you back, you moron!" She snapped angrily, tail swishing in fury. Shadow narrowed his blue eyes.

"I'm not going back. I'm leaving, for good," he said quietly. She sighed in frustration.

"I know." Shadow's eyes widened and he looked at her.

"You mean Ice told you?" He asked her and she shook her head and looked down in embarrassment. Shadow's heart started thudding. Oh no, he thought in horror.

"You mean-"

"I wasn't sleeping, Shadow," she looked at him, her green eyes sincere. Shadow's jaw dropped. She grinned, mischief dancing in her eyes.

"It was quite the speech, I have to say," she laughed and Shadow's face felt hot. He flattened his ears and clawed the ground in embarrassment.

"Th-That's beside the subject! I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do about it!" He declared and turned to leave.

"Stop being so selfish!" Shadow stopped. Selfish? He whipped around in disbelief.

"Selfish? Selfish?! I'm doing this for you, you idiot!" He snapped, blue eyes shining in anger. She dug her claws into the ground in frustration, hackles rising.

"Stop trying to act cool! Everybody has their bad days but they carry on! Life goes on, Shadow! It was a small mistake!" She yelled furiously. His eyes widened considerably.

"Small mistake?! SMALL MISTAKE?! I almost **killed** you, Rapidfire!" He yowled in disbelief. Her tail lashed out and she stood there stubbornly.

"So what?!"

"What do you mean 'so what'?! You could have died!"

"But I didn't, did I?! And that's what counts!" She spat and Shadow sighed angrily, finally realizing she wasn't going to stop fighting.

"You're not scared of me?" He asked her, curiosity glinting in his eyes. She looked at him determinedly.

"No. I never feared you, Shadow," she meowed truthfully. Shadow's eyes narrowed to angry slits.

"You never feared me? That wasn't fear in your eyes when my teeth locked onto your neck? When you cried out for me to stop? You're telling me you didn't do those things out of fear?" He asked her, tilting his head curiously. She smiled gently and looked at him.

"I will say this again, I never feared **you**, Shadow. I feared what you were," she said softly. Shadow blinked and a small smile played on his lips.

"An interesting answer and in a way, you're right. You don't fear the Shadow you know, the Shadow I am. You fear what you don't know, the reckless, merciless Shadow from my past, am I right?" He asked her and she nodded slowly. He sighed, his ears twitching.

"You're not wrong, Rapidfire. I fear that Shadow as well. It's only normal for us to fear what we don't know. I can't control it, Rapidfire. If I lose it again, I don't know what will happen," he murmured, shaking his head. Rapidfire sighed exasperatedly and Shadow turned to her.

"Weren't you listening to me? This whole conversation? Weren't you paying attention, you mouse-brained excuse for a tom? I don't care if you lose it. I'll just bring you back to your senses again," she grinned, eyes shining and Shadow frowned. She turned to leave.

"Now come on, we're going back," she declared and started walking back, limping slightly. When Shadow didn't follow, she turned around with an irritated look on her face.

"Stop standing there like a rock, Shadow. Come on," she pressed and Shadow shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Rapidfire, but I can't take that risk. I made up my mind. I'm leaving. When I've learned how to control that bloodlust, I'll come back. Maybe," he said seriously. Rapidfire's eyes widened and she turned around.

"Shadow, you can't-"

"And why can't I?" His eyes turned stone cold and he looked at her, bristling slightly. Rapidfire tilted her head, confused at Shadow's sudden outburst.

"There's no reason to-"

"You don't understand me, Rapidfire, so stop trying to. There's a limit to caring for people," he growled and Rapidfire looked even more confused. His eyes blazed and he unsheathed his claws menacingly.

"You can't stop me. I'm leaving, and don't even think about coming after me. Because if you do," he smiled at her and her eyes widened in alarm.

"I will not hesitate to kill you." And he started to walk away. Rapidfire stood there, stunned. She looked down and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Then do it." Shadow stopped and Rapidfire looked up at him.

"Go on! Kill me," she said, more forcefully. He turned his head slightly to look at her. Her tail swished in anger.

"I'm not leaving without you! I'll just continue pursuing you, so why don't you just kill me?" She snarled angrily. He chuckled softly.

"Are you sure?" He asked her and she growled softly.

"I won't go down without a fight. I'll take you by force if I have to," she meowed harshly and he turned around. His eyes softened for a moment.

"Then forgive me." He said softly and Rapidfire had a moment to think before he lunged at her. She snarled and slashed at him viciously. He dodged her attack and silently, like a ghost, moved beside her. Her eyes widened as his claws slashed her chest. She looked into his cold blue eyes as blood splashed onto his pelt. She collapsed to the ground, gasping for air as he pulled his claws out and looked down at her. He turned around and she coughed loudly.

"Shadow... Please... Don't leave..." She choked out desperately as her world started blurring. He didn't look at her. He just started to walk away.

"I'm sorry." The last thing Rapidfire saw was Shadow walking away before she embraced the darkness, and her world faded to black.

**So! More Shadow and Rapidfire conflict! Shadow leaves BloodClan and Rapidfire's attempt to bring him back backfired. What happens next? Even I don't know! :D Particularly because I haven't started the next chapter yet... So thanks to all the people who reviewed for my latest chapters and hope you guys will let me know what you think of the chapter. :) See you soon!**

**wolfwarrior5**


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Rapidfire wasn't sleeping, at least not completely. Just dozing off. She was instantly awake when Shadow's scent drifted around her den. Her ears pricked as she heard his voice. And Ice's. They were talking, but in hushed voices, and Rapidfire couldn't hear them properly. She didn't move.

She heard pawsteps and Shadow's scent was becoming stronger. She shut her eyes quickly and hoped he wouldn't find out she was awake. She slowed down her breathing, forced herself to calm down. Was he here to finish the job? Or was he here to argue? To tell her she was wrong? Either way, she didn't want to know.

She heard him moving around, behind her, then beside her, then he finally stopped in front of her, at a distance. Her heart was beating wildly, but she continued breathing softly. She could feel his nervousness in waves. What was he doing?

"Rapidfire, I know you can't hear me, but I'm leaving the clan. For good. If I stay, I'll be a danger to everyone here. To you as well, and I- I don't want that. I told you before that I was a rouge before I joined the clan and I guess, well, I guess old habits never die." Her heartbeat increased dramatically. He was leaving the clan?! Becoming a rouge again?! The stupid tom must have bees in his brain!

"I'll be moving away from this area, back to the place where I lived before. It's far away, which is good, because I don't want to meet anyone from the Clan, especially in battle. You can stay here in peace because I think, I think you've adjusted really well. I don't need to take care of you anymore, I know you can fight your own battles. Thank you for everything you've done for me, for sticking up for me and always being there for me."

Her heart clenched when she heard that. He was... grateful? She would have never thought Shadow was grateful, but then again she didn't know a lot of things. She felt somewhat touched, and happy and a pleasant feeling filled her. She wasn't worried when she heard him come closer. She trusted him.

"So, I guess this is goodbye. I never thought it would be this way, but I'm happy. It's the best decision for everyone." No, it's not. Shadow, it's not! She wanted to cry out. You belong here, in BloodClan! This is your home! She felt his breath on her and then she felt him bury his face in her neck. The feeling to stand up and protest was overwhelming but she needed to be calm.

Maybe he would tell her when he was leaving. Then she could stop him. A storm of emotions was whirling in Rapidfire and she didn't know what to do. So she waited calmly.

"I'm sorry." He said softly into her fur and her heart started beating quickly in alarm. Shadow, please! You don't know what you're doing! Think about it! Please don't go, she thought desperately. He stood up and the warm place where his head lay turned cold. Please...

He walked away.

***

Rapidfire felt numb. Her head was spinning with what she had just heard. He was really going to do it. He was going to leave. Because of her. It wasn't his fault if he lost it! He remembered her and she was alive! That was all that mattered, right? She had to stop him.

But when was he leaving? She had forced herself to remain calm to receive that crucial piece of information, and he hadn't told her. But if she was leaving and she didn't want anyone to know, what time would she leave? Now, possibly, but he was injured as well, so maybe he might want to rest first. Any smart cat would do that.

So the other possibility was him leaving at dawn. That would give him enough time to rest and the others would be sleeping, so they won't know. Dawn. That was when she had to leave. To stop him.

***

Rapidfire forced herself to wake up early. She didn't sleep well, so it wasn't that hard for her to do it. Her head was still pounding but she stood up and quietly scanned the area, looking out for a familiar black cat. Her eyes widened when she realized he wasn't there. She cursed loudly and bolted towards the entrance.

She stopped and sniffed. His scent was still lingering in the air and it was fresh. She was panting heavily and was already feeling tired. That's what you get for not sleeping properly, she thought bitterly, increasing her pace, following Shadow's scent trail. Her ears pricked and she listened carefully. Sure enough, she could hear the leaves and twigs move and break under his paws.

She emerged from the bushes, panting, and saw him. He was looking directly at her, eyes wide in surprise. She narrowed her eyes and his jaw dropped.

***

Rapidfire sat down quietly, tail curled around her paws. She was in StarClan again. She was just sitting down, recalling the day's events. She was scared. Even though there was a peaceful aura in this place in the skies, she was scared. Was she really dead? Had Shadow really been the end of her?

Had she really failed her mission?

Her eyes clouded in pain. She gave her ruffled chest fur a few brief licks, aware of the fact that there wasn't even the slightest hint of the large wound that Shadow had given her. Where was Spottedleaf? She needed the gentle she-cat's reassurance. She dropped to the ground miserably, curling up into a round ball of orange fur.

Even in this place, she could smell prey. She could see cats walking around. Just like a normal Clan. These cats didn't seem bothered that they were dead. They were happy. Peaceful. Rapidfire smiled. These cats were true warriors. Soon, a familiar scent entered the air and Rapidfire leaped to her paws. A beautiful slender tortoiseshell emerged from the forest, a mouse dangling in her jaws.

"Spottedleaf!" Rapidfire exclaimed happily as the other cat dropped the mouse in front of Rapidfire. She nuzzled Rapidfire's face in greeting, purring softly.

"It is good to see you again, Rapidfire," she meowed, sitting down and nudging the mouse with her paw. Rapidfire sat down and eyed the mouse in curiosity.

"Eat," Spottedleaf urged and Rapidfire glanced at her, then reached out and gently picked the mouse up in her jaws. She looked at Spottedleaf questioningly. The she-cat shook her head and smiled.

"I have had my fill. I caught that for you," she murmured, and Rapidfire blinked gratefully. She bit into the mouse, and let its juices flow into her mouth. She closed her eyes and purred loudly. So the prey here was just as good. Better even. She devoured the mouse in a few minutes, then looked up at Spottedleaf.

"Thank you," she grinned and Spottedleaf nodded. They sat in awkward silence for a while. Rapidfire was itching to ask her if she was dead or not. Spottedleaf was just looking around expectantly. Finally, Rapidfire decided to speak.

"Spottedleaf-" She began heavily but was interrupted.

"I hope you don't mind, but there some cats who were interested in you. So I invited them to join us. Are you alright with that?" Spottedleaf asked Rapidfire, eyes sparkling. Rapidfire tilted her head, a little taken aback, then nodded slowly.

"They should be here soon," Spottedleaf added, looking around again. Rapidfire sniffed the air, wary. Scents of different cats soon entered her nose and she turned to Spottedleaf. The she-cat's eyes brightened and she jumped to her paws.

"They're here," she breathed.

**Well, hello again. Sorry I took so long to update. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D Anyways, since I'm running out of things to say, I'll reply to the nice comments you guys left me. :)**

**To _Fuzzybear's Leopard_ : I already messaged you, right? Yeah, I think I did. My answer remains the same. :)**

**To _WildFreeSpiritStar_ : Thank you! :D Yes indeed, the future shall tell all... :)**

**To _ukrainianelfhorse_ : Hmm... Did I just kill Rapidfire... Will she live... I wonder... My apologies, dear reviewer, but that is classified information... For now. :) I'm sorry this chapter didn't have the answers you were looking for, but the next chapter might. :D**

**To _starpelt1543_ : O_O Umm... as much as I'd love to meet him, I'm pretty busy right now, so maybe I can have the pleasure of meeting Mr. Stuffy some other time... What say you? :) **


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Shadow walked on, his heart heavy. Was it really necessary to injure her so badly? Had he killed her? He sighed in frustration. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Couldn't she have just accepted his decision and left? No. She had to turn it into a fight.

She-cats, he would never understand them.

How long had he been walking? He looked up at the sky, and it was already showing signs of nightfall. He glanced behind, and an unsure feeling filled him. Should he have left? He turned back determinedly and leaped forward, shaking his head furiously. No! He had already come this far, there was no turning back now. Besides, this was for Rapidfire, he thought and a horrible thought filled him.

If she was alive.

Would they have found her by now? Ice maybe? He sat down, his head spinning. What if they didn't? What if the whole thing didn't go according to plan, and Rapidfire was left alone there, half dead. What if the foxes and badgers got to her first? Shadow's eyes widened. They would rip her apart. Finish the job, he thought in despair. His paws started tingling, his mind screaming at him to go back and save her.

He was being torn apart. He looked up at the sky mournfully and watched the stars. 'StarClan, if you can hear me, please protect Rapidfire. I need to do this, and I've come too far to turn back now. Please forgive me,' he prayed silently, then leaped forward and started running.

Rapidfire tensed, her tail swishing warily, her fur on edge. Besides being altogether cautious, she was somewhat curious as to who these cats were. She felt a little guilty for not trusting Spottedleaf, but it was her natural instincts. She stood her ground as the cats came forward. The faint smell of ThunderClan drifted around them and the orange she-cat perked up immediately.

These were her clanmates, but not of her time. There were 3 cats, 2 toms and a she-cat. The female looked magnificent, her gray-blue fur groomed impeccably and her blue eyes sparkling with a fierce determination. She came first, flanked by the two male cats. A handsome white cat walked by her side, his yellow eyes glowing with interest and unspoken wisdom. The last cat was large, a golden tabby. His tail swished gently and his large paws moved forward rhythmically as he walked towards her.

Rapidfire stood up and frowned, hoping she didn't stutter when she started talking. The presence of these cats somewhat intimidated her and she dipped her head in greeting as they stopped in front of her. The she-cat sat down and smiled warmly at her. Rapidfire watched her with glowing green eyes.

"Good evening, Rapidfire. It is good to see you," she meowed, her voice holding undeniable authority. Rapidfire sat down as well, working her paws onto the ground uncomfortably.

"Good evening," Rapidfire meowed, meeting the female's blue gaze. The white cat sat down, curling his tail neatly around his paws, fixing his yellow eyes on her. Rapidfire glanced at him, then turned back to the she-cat, who was looking at her intently.

"Do you know who I am?" She meowed, amusement tainting her voice. Rapidfire's eyes widened and she flattened her ears against her head.

"Not really," she confessed, and the she-cat purred with laughter. Rapiddfire's head shot up and she watched the cat opposite her in confusion.

"My name is Bluestar, I was the leader of ThunderClan before Firestar," she meowed, her blue eyes gleaming with ambition and pride. She flicked her tail towards the white cat, then glanced at the golden tabby.

"These cats are Whitestorm and Lionheart, two of my most trusted warriors," she said, standing up. Rapidfire tensed, hackles rising but Blustar merely smiled at her.

"You may be wondering what we are here for, Rapidfire, and all shall be explained in due time," Bluestar meowed slowly. Rapidfire stood up, tail lashing back and forth in defiance.

"No. I want to know what you are here for, there has to be a reason," Rapidfire said firmly, meeting Bluestar's gaze. The she-cat appeared more interested and she bowed her head, purring softly. Rapidfire lowered her head but still watched the former ThunderClan leader warily.

"You want to know what we are here for then, young one?" Bluestar asked her, gaze fixed on the floor.

"Yes," Rapidfire said simply. Bluestar's head shot up, lips pulled back into a snarl and claws unsheathed.

"Then I will show you!" She hissed and lunged at Rapidfire, who let out a surprised yelp. She pulled her head back quickly as Bluestar's paw shot out, then ducked again as her the elder cat's claws sliced through the air. Rapidfire leaped backwards, green eyes wide in terror.

"What are you doing?" She yowled, confused as the other cat just turned to her, a superior smirk on her face.

"Just testing your fighting skills. Is that all you've got? I've seen four week old kits fight better than you," Bluestar said mockingly, her tail swishing back and forth. At this, Rapidfire hissed angrily but just sat down, licking her chest fur furiously.

"I could take you on, but I'd rather not fight with my elders," Rapidfire meowed dismissively, casting a venomous glance at Bluestar, who just looked amused.

"Of course, then I'm sure you won't mind sparring with Whitestorm," Bluestar meowed sweetly and Rapidfire froze, looking up and laughing nervously.

"Actually, I would mind-" she started when she felt a shadow loom over her. She turned around and looked up into yellow eyes.

"No excuses this time. And don't worry, I'll hold back a little," the white cat murmured, smiling gently. Rapidfire took one look at the tom, stood up and bolted.

Shadow's blue eyes narrowed and he let out a frustrated hiss as he blundered on, eager to find shelter from the heavy rain that fell down on him. Look for trees, trees had to have shelter, he thought as he streaked through the forest, trying not to slip on the muddy ground. Further on, he saw it. A large oak tree. His eyes brightened hopefully as he ran faster, grinning in anticipation. He skidded to a stop in front of the tree, where there was a den dug out at the roots, going under the tree. It would give him shelter, yes, but who else was this den sheltering?

Shadow flattened his ears and approached apprehensively, his eyes gleaming and claws unsheathed. He sniffed at the den and blinked. The rain had almost washed it away, but there was a very faint scent of fox. Old, but then again, it was better not to take chances. Shadow growled, a guttural sound in his throat, his eyes fixed on the entrance of the den. No movement, no reply. He looked down at his paws, looking for something on the ground he could throw in. Finally he nudged a pebble towards the den with his paw, then knocked it in. It rolled in but still nothing came out.

He leaned down and sniffed again. Yes, the scent was old. Finally satisfied, he crawled into the den, ears flat against his head. The den was rather small and uncomfortable, but it was just temporary until the rain stopped. Shadow squirmed in the small space for about a minute, then finally reaching a comfortable position, he closed his eyes. Sleep came quickly for the young cat, and a few minutes later, Shadow was curled up into a ball of black fur, his breathing slow and a contented smile on his face.

**Hello everyone! :D Hope everyone's good and well. :) Well, it's been AGES since I last uploaded something, and for that, I sincerely apologize to everyone. I'm sorry. :(**

**So anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I guess some of you might mark this chapter as random, since Bluestar, Whitestorm and Lionheart pop out of nowhere and 2 of the said cats try to start a fight with her, but like Bluestar said, all shall be explained in due time. XD Well not really, it will probably be revealed in the next chapter, so wait for that, alright? :D See you soon! :)**

**wolfwarrior5**


End file.
